LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA
by Kendrix astrix
Summary: k fue lo k paso con los personajes de card captor sakura y las complicaciones k lleva ¿una vida normal? todos los personajes ya tienen una vida hasta que sus caminos se reencuentran causando cambios en su vida actual y romantica SxS y ExT
1. Chapter 1

**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA…**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota:**__ Aun no se si realmente le dejare este titulo y pues el summary aun tengo que ver que redactare bueno también aclaro que los personajes que aquí se mencionaran no me pertenecen solo algunos que invento yo misma los demás son creación de la compañía CLAMP y del STUDIO FANTASIA 2003 bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con el primer capitulo que se llama LO QUE FUE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS disfrútenlo nos vemos a la próxima, a se me olvidaba dejen reviews con sus comentarios sobre la historia sean buenos o malos siempre y cuando contribuya a la mejora de esta historia que es para ustedes y pues como verán es mi primera historia espero les guste._

**CAPITULO 1. LO QUE FUE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS.**

Muchos se preguntaran que paso con aquellos niños que hace 9 años vivieron aventuras con aquellas cartas bueno esto es lo que paso…

Habían pasado 9 años desde entonces Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de 20 años; ojos verdes intensos, expresivos y llenos de vida, el cabello con el paso del tiempo se lo había dejado crecer al punto de llegarle a la cintura, de rostro con rasgos finos y figura delgada y estilizada llegando a ser tan parecida a su madre, sino que es que hasta idéntica.

Lo que no había cambiado era su alegría y generosidad, ni ninguno de aquellos aspectos que la hacían tan especial y diferente a las demás.

- Buenos días – decía Sakura bajando con aquella alegría tan característica de ella – No puede ser de nuevo se me ha hecho tarde como de costumbre.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntaba su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, el cual aun seguía siendo tan amable como hace 9 años, lo único que había cambiado era que tenía unas cuantas canas que representaban su gran sabiduría.

- Tan bien dormí que me quede dormida – Decía Sakura mientras devoraba su desayuno – No puedo llegar de nuevo tarde a la Universidad o sino la Profesora Ishida esta ves si me sancionara.

Sakura estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de Medicina en la Universidad estatal de Hakuryo.

En ese momento se oye un grito afuera de la casa de los Kinomoto…

- Monstruo, apresúrate o te quedas – Gritaba Touya Kinomoto, su cambio físico no había sido drástico, lo único ahora es que ya no vivía en casa de su padre ya que había contraído matrimonio hace 2 años con una mujer de nombre Arashi Chang, Touya ahora se dedicaba a la medicina tal cual como Sakura estaba estudiando, ejerciendo en el Hospital Central de Tokio, llegando a ser Jefe de Residentes en poco tiempo.

Sakura salía agitada de su casa y sorprendida de que Touya estuviera ahí.

- Touya como sabias que yo aun estaría en casa – Pregunto Sakura.

- Supuse que como de costumbre se te haría tarde y como paso cerca de Hakuryo pensé que podría llevarte – Sakura ante tan aclaración pensó que su hermano había sido muy amable y considerado con ella pero… - Después de todo no me sorprende que se te hiciera tarde – Contesto Touya en forma burlona y sarcástica.

- Así, y ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Sakura un poco dudosa y entrando al auto.

- Pues por que los monstruos sufren de sordera y algunas veces de amnesia y pensé que tal vez no habías oído el despertador sino que hasta olvidaste ponerlo – Dijo Touya en una forma muy burlona y antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo de protestar le cerró la puerta del auto.

Y así partieron rumbo a Hakuryo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**_Hong Kong_**

Un joven de alrededor de 20 años, cabello de color como el del chocolate de cabello rebelde, ojos ámbares con unos bellos destellos dorados y un cuerpo excelentemente bien trabajado y formado; se encontraba descansando sin camisa bajo un enorme árbol de Cerezo el cual era su lugar favorito desde los 11 años hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos gritos.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! – Gritaba una bella mujer de la misma edad pelo color azabache y ojos como los rubís – Tu madre te busca, dice que por que no ye has vestido apropiadamente que el Señor Shirou no tardara y tu aún te encuentras metido en los entrenamientos.

- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que el día de hoy me comprometía en matrimonio con la hija menor del señor Shirou – comentaba con acides el castaño – Pero que remedio quedan son reglas máximo a los 21 años tengo que contraer nupcias.

- Tu fuiste quien lo decidió así, en vez de quedarte aquí todo el tiempo encerrado en tu entrenamiento, hubieras salido y tal vez en este momento te estarías comprometiendo con la mujer de tu elección y no con la de tu madre – Le reprendía Meiling

- Como sea – Dijo Shaoran levantándose de aquella sombra del árbol – Iré a tomar un baño y dile a mi madre que estaré puntual – Y sin más comenzó caminar en dirección a la mansión Li.

- Cielos – Decía Meiling triste por la situación de su primo – Shaoran jamás será feliz con un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia – caminando también hacia la mansión.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**_Paris_**

En las bellas calles de Paris paseaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera azabache tan larga que llegaba a su cintura con las puntas levemente rizadas, ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo nocturno, su nombre Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica que a sus escasos 20 años se había convertido en la sensación en el diseño y la moda de Paris llegando a ser una mujer joven con fama y fortuna y a la conveniencia de cualquier hombre; habías dejado Japón junto con su madre hace poco mas de 7 años para cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser la diseñadora que era ese momento, dejando con el a sus amigas y personas mas queridas… Sin embargo había tomado una decisión.

- Creo… que es hora de volver – Decía en un susurro para sí misma y con una voz de alegría.

Así que sin más preámbulos fue a la mansión en la que habitaba con su madre a comunicarle su decisión.

- ¡¡Estas segura de esto Tomoyo!! –Decía Sonomi Daidouji escandalizada ante la decisión de su única hija.

- Si madre – Contestaba la amatista con tranquilidad – He estado alejada de Tomoeda por 7 largos años, extraño la vida tranquila y creo yo que es hora de regresar a donde realmente pertenezco.

- Pequeña, piénsalo mejor, has trabajado duro para llegar a donde estas ahora – Insistía Sonomi

- No, madre - Negaba Tomoyo con la cabeza – no tengo absolutamente nada que pensar, la decisión esta tomada y fin de la discusión, ya que Tomoyo Daidouji siempre será la diseñadora exitosa este donde este y que el hecho que valla de Paris no arruinara mis sueños o logros que llevo hasta el momento – Contesto sin una pisca de duda en su melodiosa voz.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no me queda mas remedio que aceptarlo por que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad – Le dijo Sonomi con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba feliz por su hija.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que esta historia es para ustedes espero dejen comentarios constructivos para la mejora de esta historia y asi hacerla mejor.**_

_**La actualización tratare de hacerla de una vez a la semana o sino es que antes siempre y cuando los capitulos esten listos para ser publicados y leidos, el capitulo dos esta listo solo falta darle unos pequeños retoque el cual se llamara RENCUENTROS, SORPRESAS Y ALGO MAS... y respecto si habra adelantos todo dependera de si la historia tiene los resultados esperados, los comentarios tratare de responderlos todos a el correo de dicho lectores si tengo el tiempo suficiente, sino seran publicados al final de cada capitulo.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido dandole las gracias a todos y cada uno de las persona que leyeron mi historia bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. REENCUENTROS, SORPRESAS Y ALGO MAS...**

_**Japón**_

Sakura corrió muy rápido por los pasillos del instituto Hakuryo para llegar a su clase de matemáticas con la Profesora Ishida finalmente se vio descansada al llegar a la puerta y justamente al abrirla la Profesora Ishida se apareció atrás de ella.

- Vaya Kinomoto, parece que estas de suerte un minuto mas y tendrías tu sesión de sacudir borradores durante el descanso – La Profesora Ishida era una mujer que rondaba los 35 años cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo tono y usaba anteojos, además de ser muy amable, pero estricta a lo que la escuela se refiere.

- Profesora Ishida – Rio nerviosa la ojiverde

Ya dentro del salón mientras la profesora preparaba la clase, Sakura fue a su asiento suspirando por el nerviosismo.

- Vaya, esta vez la Capitana Sakura Kinomoto si que demostró el por que es la líder de las porristas- Dijo una chica de cabello azul rey y ojos del mismo tono con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mizuki, pensé que no llegaría, solo por que tuve suerte de que mi hermano fue por mi – Comento Sakura.

Mizuki Hayase se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Sakura en Hakuryo ambas chicas muy populares entre los chicos por su belleza, mientras Sakura era capitana de Porristas, Mizuki era la capitana del equipo de natación.

- Bueno pues tu hermano es una persona muy considerado al pensar mucho en ti – Dijo Mizuki

- Considerado no es exactamente el mejor calificativo para describir a Touya – Dijo la ojiverde haciendo un puchero – Fue muy bueno en que me trajera al instituto, lo que no fue muy bueno es el echo de que durante el trayecto no me bajo de ser un monstruo dormilón según el.

- Oh, vamos Sakura no es para tanto, al menos no te pusieron a hacer tu rutinaria sesión de sacudir borradores – Rio Mizuki

- Eso no fue gracioso – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Bien jóvenes veo que están muy animados el día de hoy, me alegro por ello – Dijo la Profesora Ishida en un tono de voz muy bueno para los anti-matemáticas como Sakura Kinomoto – Ya que quiero que utilicen esa energía y entusiasmo para resolver esto – Dijo sacando unos papeles de su portafolio – Un examen sorpresa del ultimo tema.

Sakura ante la sorpresa de aquel examen solo atino a sudar y a comenzar a ponerse nerviosa ya que recordó la última vez que la profesora también decidió hacer un examen de la misma manera.

_**Flash Back****_

_Sakura estaba súper nerviosa ya que sabia que aquel examen no había sido el de mejores resultados…_

_- Kinomoto Sakura – Llamo la profesora para que fuera por su examen_

_- Animo Sakura, anda ve – Le dijo la ojiazul dándole confianza a Sakura_

_-Si, gracias Mizuki – Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que transmitía gratitud._

_- Bueno señorita Kinomoto no puedo decir que fue el mejor examen que he calificado, ni mucho menos que le fue tan bien – Dijo Ishida cuando Sakura llego al escritorio y entregándole su examen._

_Sakura recibió su examen y solo pudo dar un suspiro de tristeza por aquellos resultados._

_**Fin del Flash Back ** **_

- Señorita Kinomoto – Hablo Ishida despertándola de sus recuerdos – Ponga entusiasmo y empeño a este examen, ya vera que se recuperara del anterior

- Si, gracias Profesora – Le dijo Sakura y estas palabras le sirvieron para poner todo el empeño posible a aquel reto.

- Bien, comienza el tiempo de examen, les deseo suerte a todos, en especial a los que necesitan créditos extras ya que esto les ayudara mucho.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Hong Kong**_

Shaoran se alistaba para recibir a su futura prometida y su familia a pesar de no estar satisfecho con dicho arreglo no le quedaba mas que aceptarlo ya que el casi nunca mantenía roce social, no solo por el hecho de haber asumido el puesto de Jefe del Clan Li, sino también en el Concilio de Hechiceros de oriente como Jefe Supremo del mismo.

- Joven Xiao Lang, ya es hora; abajo esta la familia Shirou – Dijo un hombre de alrededor de 80 años

- Gracias Wei, enseguida bajo – Respondió el ambarino tan serio y un poco melancólico

- Joven, si sabe que esto no es su felicidad ni lo que realmente quiere porque es que acepta esto – Comento Wei comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba su amo.

- Por que ambos sabemos las reglas de Clan – Le dijo Shaoran con tono de resignación – Además, es un poco tarde para buscar a la chica de mi elección y si mi madre dice que la joven Shirou es la mejor candidata es por que tal vez sea cierto y tenga la razón.

Wei al ver la determinación en el joven, prefirió dejarlo a que el tomara sus propias decisiones y salir de su habitación.

Así mismo, Shaoran hizo lo mismo ya que había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su destino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Paris**_

Tomoyo visitaba distintas tiendas exclusivas para llevarles a sus amigas de Japón algún obsequio cuando…

- ¡¡Auch!! – Se quejo Tomoyo ya que había caído al piso al chocar contra alguien

- Vaya, lo siento mucho – Le dijo una suave voz de hombre mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – No debí haberme detenido así tan de repente.

- No se preocupe estoy bien- Contesto la amatista mientras tomaba la mano de aquel desconocido – Yo debí poner mas atención de por donde caminaba.

Al estar de pie se queda sorprendida con el físico de aquel hombre, ojos azules como los zafiros, piel blanca y cabello negro azulado, sin embargo el rostro de aquel hombre le parecía conocido.

Mientras Tomoyo lo analizaba aquel hombre dibujo una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro y dijo.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo con un toque de alegría en su voz, mientras Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso nos conocemos? – Pregunto Tomoyo algo desconfiada y mirándolo de arriba abajo tratando de reconocerlo ya que de alguna forma se le hacia familiar.

- Oh, no me digas que no me recuerdas – Respondió el aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios

- No muy bien pero aun así siento que te conozco – Dijo la amatista hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida – No puede ser, Hiraguizagua, Eriol Hiraguizagua, es increíble.

- Vaya pensé que no me reconocerías, después de tanto años – Dijo el con alegría – Pero que tal si vamos a tomar un café por aquí cerca y platicamos sobre lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas.

- Me parece estupendo, vamos – Dijo ella feliz de reencontrarse con alguien de su infancia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Japón**_

Sakura y Mizuki estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol…

- Hay Mizuki estoy tan nerviosa – Comento Sakura con desgano

- Caray Sakura el examen ya término no te sientas así – Le respondió Mizuki con la confianza en su voz

- No es por el examen sorpresa de la Profesora Ishida, sino por los finales – Dijo Sakura con desgano – Pero sabes, no es increíble que dentro de poco menos de 2 meses acabaremos la carrera de Medicina y no solo es sino que los 2 mejores estudiantes de la especialidad ganaran la beca para aprender del mejor diagnosta – Comento Sakura con mucha alegría y orgullo

- Bueno, lo cierto es que tú ya tienes uno de esos puestos y me alegro mucho por ti – Dijo Mizuki contenta por su amiga – Pero el otro aun no se sabe quien se llevara el otro lugar.

- Mizuki estoy segura que si le pones empeño a los finales ese lugar será tuyo – Le dijo Sakura dándole ánimos – Y así ambas iremos a… - Pero quedo en silencia ya que no sabia en donde estaba aquel diagnosta.

- Que despistada eres Sakura, te vas a ganar la beca y no sabes ni donde se ubica aquel medico – Dijo Mizuki con una gotita en su nuca, nunca cambiaria su despiste

- ¿Y donde esta? - Pregunto Sakura, ya que quería saber a donde se dirigiria al acabar su carrera

- Bueno los mejores Hospitales son el Hospital Central de Tokio y el Hospital Campus Clamp pero como sabemos en el Central de Tokio pues tu hermano es jefe de residentes, pero de esos dos el mejor es el Campus Clamp que se encuentra situado en Hong Kong – Le dijo Mizuki que estaba bien informada de la beca – Así que si ambas ganamos la beca, las dos iremos a Hong Kong, no es increíble.

-¡¡Hong Kong!! – Grito Sakura con asombro cuando su cerebro analizo lo dicho por su amiga

-Calma Sakura, ¿Por qué gritas? – Le pregunto su amiga confundida por su reacción

- Es que… yo… hem – Tartamudeaba Sakura – No importa solo que recordé algo y pues también es el hecho que me tendré que alejar de mi familia – "Sin embargo eso paso hace años no tengo por que darle importancia, demás son solo negocios, no creo encontrármelo y mucho menos verlo" pensó Sakura al poniéndose de pie – Bueno es hora de regresar a clases.

- Esta bien – Dijo Mizuki no muy convencida por lo dicho por la castaña

Así ambas caminaron rumbo a la universidad

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno aki esta la segunda entrega de la historia LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA y pues espero k les agrade el capitulo y k lo lean muy a gusto y pues lo prometido es deuda les dije k subiria capitulo al final de semana y pues aki esta y como siempre respondere a los comentarios y espero los suyos y aun no tengo el nombre del capitulo 3 pero tambien ya esta listo solo k tendremos que esperar a que lo pase a un documento._**

**_Bueno me despido esperando disfruten el capitulo y como saben esta historia es para ustedes y un saludo a todas las chikas y chikos del grupo LAS CRONICAS DE CARD CAPTOR Y A MIKKI K ESTA DE REGRESO EN EL GRUPO DE CRONICAS LA CUAL FUE MI INSPIRACION PARA KREAR ESTA HISTORIA HACI KOMO LAS DIFERENTES HISTORIAS K LEIDO K ESTAN EN MIS FAVORITOS LA CUALES SON EXCELENTES ASI K SE LAS REKOMIENDO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: PREPARATIVOS Y CIRCUNSTANCIAS PARA EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**_Hong Kong_ **

Shaoran bajaba las escaleras de la enorme residencia Li, dirigiéndose al enorme despacho de su madre; al llegar dio unos toques.

- Adelante – Escucho la voz de su madre, una mujer de largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Shaoran entro a la habitación y vio a su madre sentada en el fino escritorio y dándole la espalda esta su futura esposa y sus padres.

- Xiao Lang, siéntate – Le ordeno su madre señalándole un lugar a lado suyo.

Shaoran se dirigió a aquel lugar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer que seria su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Prácticamente era hermosa cabello castaño oscuro tan largo que llegaba a su cintura, piel apiñonada, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, de un color verde intenso, por un momento aquello le trajo agradables recuerdo de infancia.

- Joven Li, para nuestra familia es un honor que una familia tan importante haya elegido a mi hija Ashiara como su prometida – Kugutsuchi Shirou; un hombre de alrededor de 45 años era el padre de la futura Señora Li.

- Y yo le agradezco a usted por permitir que su hija menor se convierta en mi esposa – Dijo el ambarino con respeto y cortesía.

- Como ves Xiao Lang, tu prometida es esta joven de nombre Ashiara, ella tiene poderes mágicos el cual consiste en controlar el agua y algunos recursos de la naturaleza como los arboles, sus poderes mágicos son fuertes es por eso que la he elegido como tu prometida – Le dijo Ieran Li

- Las nupcias se llevaran acaba dentro de 8 meses empezando a partir del anuncio formal del compromiso que se llevara acabo dentro de un mes – Comento Kugutsuchi, con alegría de que la familia Li haya elegido a su hija como la prometida del Jefe del Clan - ¿Le parece joven Li?

- Bien, entonces el compromiso esta arreglado – Confirmo Shaoran – ¿Les molestaría dejarme a solas un momento con Ashiara?

- No hay inconveniente, con su permiso – Dijo Kugutsuchi saliendo con su esposa y Ieran atrás de el.

- Ashiara, ¿Te agrada el compromiso? – Pregunto el ambarino sentándose a un lado de ella y dándole confianza con el tono suave de su voz.

- Joven Li – Comenzó Ashiara con un poco de duda pero Shaoran la interrumpió

- Xiao Lang – Le dijo, lo que provoco que Ashiara abriera los ojos sorprendida – Hay que dejar las formalidades, ya que después de todo nos casaremos dentro de 9 meses – Y le sonrió cosa que provoco que Ashiara se sonrojara porque no solamente Shaoran era apuesto, sino que también tenia una sonrisa encantadora

- Tienes razón – Contesto ella y le mostro también una encantadora sonrisa que por un momento le recordó a alguien al ambarino – Si estoy contenta, después de todo eres una persona agradable

- Pero sabes creo que deberíamos conocernos mas que dices si salimos de paseo mañana – Pregunto el ambarino

- Me encantaría – Contesto la chica, cuando supo que se casaría estaba deprimida, pero en cuanto vio a Shaoran le atrajo y se dio cuenta que le agrada y que le atraía supo que con el tiempo le querría.

- Bien, entonces mañana te recogeré en tu casa a las 7:30 pm – Le dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie- Bueno Ashiara me tengo que retirar que tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver

- De acuerdo – Contesto ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el y plantándole un beso en la mejilla - Hasta entonces – Le dijo Ashiara saliendo de la habitación

Shaoran quedo asombrado con la actitud de la chica, sabia que Ashiara Shirou le había gustado, pero también le había traído viejo recuerdos bellos y agradables de una persona que había sido muy especial y de la cual ya no sabia nada, sin embargo eso paso hace 9 años y ahora comenzaba una nueva vida o eso creía el, quitando esos pensamientos salió de la habitación a resolver sus asuntos pendientes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Japón**_

El tiempo paso volando, pronto Sakura se había graduado de la carrera de Medicina como su hermano solo que ella opto no solo por la medicina en general sino también por especializarse como inmunóloga y pediatría, y ahora se encontraba celebrando su triunfo no solo de terminar la carrera con honores sino también haber ganado la beca de la especialidad con esfuerzo y dedicación junto con su amiga Mizuki brindando con su padre, su hermano y su familia y Mizuki pero aun faltaba decirle sobre el viaje que haría a Hong Kong.

- ¡¡¡ Felicidades!!! – Brindaban todos celebrando el logro de ambas chicas

- Gracias – Respondían ambas, mas felices que nunca

- Bueno hija, hay una gran sorpresa para ti – Le dijo Fujitaka feliz por la alegría que tendría su hija

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Dijo la castaña con duda - ¿Cuál sorpresa?

- Acaso crees que me perdería la graduación de mi mejor amiga – Oyó una voz melodiosa que venia del umbral de la sala y Sakura volteo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de alegría y felicidad al ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

- Tomoyo… - Dijo Sakura y lo único que atino a hacer fue correr a abrazarla – Tomoyo no lo puedo creer han pasado 7 años y ya esta aquí de regreso, mi felicidad no podría se mas grande

- Bueno creo que tu sorpresa y felicidad será doble pequeña Sakura – Dijo una voz masculina que venia de atrás de Tomoyo

Sakura volteo a ver al poseedor de aquella voz y solo dijo…

- Eriol, ¿De verdad eres tu Eriol? – Dijo la ojiverde mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba no pudiéndose creer que dos de sus mejores amigos estaban celebrando con ella

- Así es Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo y es una gran alegría verte nuevamente – Contesto el ingles con tono alegre.

- Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que ambos viene juntos? – Comento la castaña con la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

- Veras Sakura, Eriol y yo… somos novios – Contesto la amatista algo sonrojada – Tenemos muy poco, el y yo nos encontramos en Paris y pues lo demás es historia.

- Eso es increíble – Se emociono Sakura – Pues los felicito a ambos, pero siéntense celebraremos tu noviazgo con Eriol, el que hayamos acabado la carrera de medicina y la beca que ganamos Mizuki y yo para ejercer en el Hospital Campus Clamp – Pero en ese momento la esmeralda se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo en ese ultimo punto cuando escucho los gritos de su hermano.

- ¿De que condenada beca hablas monstruo? – Dijo Touya molesto ya que el sabia perfectamente que el Campus Clamp quedaba en Hong Kong

- Pues veras hermano – Comenzó diciendo Sakura sabiendo que era hora de decir la verdad – a los 2 mejores estudiantes de la especialidad de medicina se nos dio una beca para ejercer y aprender mas del mejor diagnosta, y este pues ejerce y reside en Hong Kong en el Hospital Campus Clamp y sin mas me iré a Hong Kong en 2 meses con Mizuki

- Tu no te puedes ir así nada mas, te conseguiré un empleo en el Central de Tokio, ¿por que a Hong Kong?; me opongo rotundamente – Contesto Touya con cara de enfado

- Pero Touya tu no puedes… - Dijo Sakura sorprendida de la posición y la actitud que estaba tomando su hermano de que no comprendiera que ya no era una niña – Y yo me opongo rotundamente a que decidas sobre mi vida, ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Ya deja de estar de entrometido!!

- No soy entrometido, solo que Hong Kong es… - Comento Touya con enfado y sin terminar su frase – No, no y no, trata de comprender, imagínate cuantos pervertidos abra allá.

- Querido no crees que exageras las cosas, además tu y yo nos conocimos en el Hospital y no recuerdo que fueras un pervertido – Comento la amable esposa de Touya – Además no puedes negarle a Sakura la oportunidad que se gano con esfuerzo y de poder superarse como medico.

- Arashi pero es mi hermana y absolutamente ninguna clase de pervertido o lo que sea se acercara a mi hermana – Comento Touya el galeno cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que seria su ultima palabra.

- Hijo, escucha, Arashi… - Pero el señor Fujitaka se vio interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta

- Yo abro – Dijo la castaña con tono de tristeza

Sakura se pasó con pesadez ya que lo que era un día que tenia que estar lleno de alegría iba empeorando cada vez más

- Touya, eso no es justo para Sakura ni para su amiga, ya que ambas se han esforzado mucho para ganarse aquella beca que bien merecida la tiene y lo que menos se merece es que tu… - Pero Tomoyo no pudo continuar ya que un grito de Sakura hizo que todos corrieran a asomarse por el umbral de la sala

Y cual fue la gran sorpresa de todos al ver que Sakura se abrazaba a un hombre al cual aun no le veían el rostro.

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué haces abrazada a ese tipo?!!! ¡¡Suéltalo ahora mismo y tu que clase de pervertido eres, suéltala ya!! – Grito Touya a punto de echársele encima a aquel hombre, sino fuera porque Arashi lo retuvo del brazo.

Pero nada lo prepararía para la sorpresa que se llevaría.

- Caray Touya así es como me recibes después de tantos años – Dijo una voz llena de tranquilidad y a la vez con tono de alegría en el

Touya levanta la cara para ver el rostro de aquel desconocido al que había llamado pervertido, en cuanto lo vio su rostro dio un cambio de enfado contenido a uno de sorpresa…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Hong Kong**_

Shaoran se encontraba metido en los asuntos que referían al Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y al Clan Li cuando unos leves toques en su puerta lo hicieron despertarse de su concentración.

- Adelante – Respondió el ambarino con la vista aun en las cartas y documentos del Concilio que requerían de su atención

- Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció? – Pregunto Meiling entrando al despacho de Shaoran y con un toque divertido en su voz

- ¿Qué me pareció de que? ¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta? – Contesto el castaño con indiferencia aun con la vista en los papeles

- Vaya tu si que eres odioso, te pregunto algo y tu me respondes con otra pregunta; que clase de respuesta es esa he – Dijo Meiling con algo de enfado

- Es que en verdad no se a que te refieres con esa pregunta Meiling, así que se mas especifica de acuerdo – Le conteste el castaño

- Es mas que obvio que me refiero a lo de tu prometida, Ashiara Shirou, según me dijo mi tía Ieran no te desagrado en nada la joven Shirou y dime porque ¿Cómo es? – Pregunto Meiling con curiosidad – Y por lo que veo lo que me dijo tía Ieran fue cierto así que respóndeme

- Eso no es vedad, ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que Ashiara me agrado de la forma en que mi madre opina? – Dijo Shaoran con un poco de enfado, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía sus mejillas arder cuando su prima le menciono a Ashiara.

- Oh vamos Shaoran te conozco lo suficiente y no solo eso te delatas tu solito – Dijo Meiling soltando una carcajada que hizo que Shaoran alzara la vista de los documentos y volteara a ver a Meiling con enfado – Hay ya Shaoran Li no me vengas con esa cara o te arrugaras, además sabes perfectamente que a mi no me intimidas con esa cara autoritaria, ya deberías saberlo y yo n tengo la culpa de que te sonrojaras cuando te mencione a la joven Shirou

- Como dices esas cosas, dices puras tonterías – Respondió el ambarino con un notable sonrojo

- Bueno yo digo tonterías y tu niegas lo innegable – Rio Meiling ante sus palabras

- Piensa lo que quieras, a mi me tiene sin cuidado – Le contesto Shaoran volviendo a poner atención a los documentos

- Bueno según me conto un pajarito, Shirou tiene unos bellos ojos verdes – Comento Meiling con malicia y un toque divertido en su voz – ¿Y quien tenia tenía también unos bellos ojos verdes? – Pregunto Meiling poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla como si pensara – Así, ya recuerdo una jovencita llamada Sakura Kinomoto

A la mención de aquel nombre Shaoran perdió toda la concentración y en su mente se apareció una imagen de aquella niña gentil que había conocido hace mas de 9 años y e preguntaba que habría sido de ella o como seria ahora después de tantos años de no verse y no saber nada del uno y del otro pero pareciera que Meiling había leído su mente ya que dijo…

- Oye Shaoran nunca te has preguntado que fue de ella o de Daidouji o de cualquier otro de ellos que conocimos en ese entonces – Comento Meiling con nostalgia

- No – Fue la respuesta estoica del castaño, porque en parte era verdad ya que nunca se había preguntado que habría sido de ellos ya que las responsabilidades con las cuales cargaba no eran simples, así que nunca se puso a pensar en ella hasta aquel momento

- Tu si que eres un tempano de hielo, además eres muy descortés – Le dijo la pelinegra con tono de fastidio – Llevo 2 meses fuera del país y así es como me recibes

Meiling salió de viaje un día después del compromiso de Shaoran por negocios de las empresas Li en las cuales ella era encargada del diseño de imagen y publicidad de las mismas, por dichas ocupaciones no pudo hablar con Shaoran sobre su compromiso pero en una ocasión al hablar Meiling con la madre de Shaoran le explico que había pasado.

_Flash Back***_

_- La compañía publicitaria aquí en Londres tuvo el éxito que se esperaba – Decía Meiling – Y espero que también la que se lleve acabo en Rusia – Le dijo con un tono que denotaba alegría._

_- Bien hecho Meiling sabia que eras la indicada para este trabajo – Decía la voz serena de Ieran Li_

_- Pero tía cambiando de tema que sucedió con lo del compromiso de Shaoran – Pregunto Meiling con curiosidad_

_- Tal parece que Xiao Lang no le desagrado tanto como el decía a un principio, y por lo visto a Xiao Lang le gusto la señorita Shirou así que creo yo que no hay inconveniente_

_- Ha ya veo, pues que bien por el – Dijo Meiling mas curiosa por saber mas de aquella chica Ashiara – Bueno tía, me despido tengo que ir a finalizar los últimos detalles de la campaña antes de regresar._

_- De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo regresaras? – Pregunto Ieran_

_- Si la campaña tiene el éxito esperado en Rusia como se tiene planeado yo creo que dentro de poco – Contesto Meiling_

_Fin del Flash Back***_

- Bien, lo siento Meiling – Contesto el ambarino con tono resignado – Pero los asuntos en el Concilio no son exactamente fáciles y la administración de las empresas se le une haciéndolo todo más complicado y tengo que hacer lo más que se puede antes de ir por Ashiara.

- Disculpa primo, se que esto es mucha responsabilidad y que es muy pesado – Contesto la pelinegra con arrepentimiento.

- No hay problema, ahora sino te molesta quisiera que me dejaras solo para terminar mas pronto – Le dijo Shaoran

- Si, esta bien – Contesto Meiling y salió de la habitación.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Hola bueno aki estoy de nuevo komo la tercera entrega de la historia LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA espero k les guste este kapitulo y k lo disfrutes ya que para eso es esta historia bueno nox vemox hasta el proximo kapitulo y espero k haya komentarios tan agradables komo los k que me han llegado_**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA**

_**

* * *

**_

CAPITULO 4. GRATAS SORPRESA Y MARAVILLOSOS RECUERDOS

**_Japón_**

Touya al ver quien era aquel sujeto el cual era abrazado por su hermana se sorprendió ya que era un viejo amigo al que no veía hace más de 6 años.

- Yukito… - Dijo Touya en un susurro que fue escuchado por Arashi – No lo puedo creer

- Tsukishiro, Yukito Tsukishiro – Dijo Arashi volteando a ver al hombre con una gran sonrisa

- Si, así es supongo que tu eres Arashi Chang, la chica que logro conquistar el impenetrable corazón de Dr. Kinomoto – Comento Yukito con una sonrisa divertida

Yukito se había ido hace poco mas de 6 años a llevar acabo su carrera de psicología a una universidad muy prestigiosa que esta fuera de Japón, termino su carrera y comenzó a laborar en una escuela donde había los tres niveles de escolaridad en el cual ayudaba a alumnos con sus problemas familiares y personales, pero había decidido regresar a Japón para volver a aquellas personas que formaban parte su corazón y de su familia.

- Si, mi nombre es Arashi Chang, es un placer conocerte al fin, Touya me ha hablado mucho de ti – Comento Arashi con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Bueno Sakura en sus cartas me escribía mucho sobre los cambios en sus vidas es por eso que sabia que Touya se iba a casar, aunque es una lastima que no pudiera asistir a su boda pero tuve algunos contratiempos en el colegio – Dijo Yukito con algo de nostalgia al no poder asistir a la boda de su mejor amigo

- Bien, Yukito pase, ya sabe que esta en su casa – Dijo el amable señor Kinomoto

Así todos ya relajados después de la sorpresa de volver a ver a Yukito se sentaron en la sala

- Por cierto, felicidades Sakura, y tu debes ser Mizuki la amiga de la facultad de Sakura verdad – Dijo Yukito volteando a ver a Mizuki

-Si, y gracias por la felicitación – Dijo Mizuki

- Y nos es para menos la pequeña Sakura se ha convertido en una inmunóloga y pediatra y tu joven Mizuki en que te especializaste – Pregunto Yukito

- Bueno yo al igual que Sakura en la Medicina en general pero mi especialidad es neurología y oncología – Respondió la ojiazul orgullosa de si misma

- Excelentes especialidades, pero bueno aquí les traigo un regalo – Dijo Yukito sacando algo de su abrigo – Son dos boletos a Hong Kong para dentro de un mes y además esto un contrato de renta por un año de un apartamento muy lindo

- ¿Para dentro de un mes? – Dijo la ojiverde sorprendida por el regalo de Yukito - ¿Y un apartamento? Pero Yukito debiste pagar mucho no debiste… - Pero antes de que terminara su frase Yukito la interrumpió

- Calma Sakura, no te precipites este regalo no es solo de parte mía – Comento Yukito con una sonrisa – También es de parte de Tomoyo, Eriol y mío

- ¿Qué? No comprendo – Dijo Sakura muy confundida

- Pues veras hace un par de días me encontré con Tomoyo y Eriol en una cafetería – Comenzó Yukito

_Flash Back***_

_Yukito estaba sentado en una cafetería en una plaza de Tomoeda devorando su pastel cuando…_

_- ¿Joven Yukito? – Oyó una voz muy bella hablarle, alzando la vista y viendo a una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y llevaba puesto unos lentes negros…_

_- Si, soy yo, ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa y a la vez con algo de duda_

_- No me recuerda, soy Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji – Comento la amatista retirándose los lentes_

_- Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura – Respondió Yukito con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie y abrazándola – Es una alegría y placer volver a verte_

_- El placer es todo mío – Respondió Tomoyo, pero unos tosido hicieron que se separaran y Tomoyo volteo a ver de donde venia el sonido y era Eriol el que los había._

_- Eriol, mira es Yukito Tsukishiro – Dijo la amatista al ver la cara de Eriol, pero al escuchar su nombre se borro totalmente_

_- Increíble, parece que todos decidimos venir en la misma temporada – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa_

_- Yukito, no se si recuerde a Eriol Hiraguizagua, el también era compañero de Sakura y mío – Dijo la amatista con alegría_

_- Así, ya recuerdo, no trate mucho con usted pero claro que lo recuerdo – Comento el grisáceo dirigiéndose a Eriol y dandole la mano– Pero tome asiento_

_- Bueno es una alegría el volver a vernos después de tantos años- Dijo el ojiazul – Y a todo esto ¿Qué le trae por aquí Yukito? – Pregunto Eriol con interés tomando asiento_

_- Para serte sincero, ya extrañaba Tomoeda y su tranquilidad, ya que en el país en el que estaba estudiando y desempeñando mi carrera era algo agitado – Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa – además ya extraño a mi gente querida y es por eso que estoy aquí, ya deseo verlos de hecho tenia pensado ir hoy mismo y a ustedes ¿Qué les trae por aquí? – Pregunto Yukito_

_- En realidad nosotros venimos por razones muy parecidos a las tuyas – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – también venimos a ver a Sakura y a todos los demás, solo que queríamos darle una sorpresa a Sakura dentro de dos días sobre nuestra llegada_

_- ¿Y por que no ahora? Es más vamos todos juntos – Sugirió Yukito_

_- En si nuestros planes era ir a ver a Sakura en su graduación y darle un regalo por sus logros - Le contesto Tomoyo_

_- Vaya no sabia que la pequeña Sakura ya se graduaría – Dijo Yukito sorprendido y feliz de que Sakura haya logrado sus metas – Y a todo esto como es que se enteraron de todo esto_

_- Lo que sucede es que el día de ayer Tomoyo y yo fuimos a casa de Sakura para verla, pero nos abrió su padre y nos informo que no se encontraba- Relataba Eriol – Pero aun así su padre nos invito a pasar y nos platico el porque Sakura no se encontraba y nos relato que Sakura dentro de unos días se graduaría y no solo eso que también había ganado una beca para ir a Hong Kong a aprender del mejor diagnosta junto con su amiga en un periodo de 3 meses – Relato Eriol_

_- Y es por eso que no hemos ido, por que queremos darle una sorpresa para su graduación y un regalo, el problema es que aun no sabemos que obsequiarle – Dijo Tomoyo con un poco de preocupación al no saber que regalarle a la ojiverde_

_Yo tengo una idea y si me lo permiten quisiera coopera con ustedes en esto – Sugirió Yukito con una sonrisa_

_- Por supuesto por nosotros no hay ningún inconveniente – Contesto la amatista con una sonrisa – y bueno ¿Cuál es tu idea?_

_- Primero pensé en reacción que tendrá Touya al enterarse – Dijo Yukito riendo al imaginarse al galeno al saber que su linda hermana se iría a Hong Kong, esto también le causo gracia a los ojiazules – Así que viéndolo desde esa perspectiva se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos hacer algunas llamadas a Hong Kong_

_- ¿Llamadas a Hong Kong? – Pregunto Tomoyo sin entender el razonamiento de Yukito_

_- Si, para buscar un lindo departamento en algún buen suburbio de Hong Kong cerca del Hospital en el que trabajara y rentárselo para ella y su amiga por un año y siéndote sincero se que Touya se opondrá a toda costa es por eso que le comprare los boletos a Hong Kong para dentro de un mes, además será bueno ya que tendra dos meses para adaptarse al ritmo de la ciudad_

_- Estupenda idea, yo estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada por la idea de Yukito – Y tu Eriol ¿Qué te parece?_

_- A mi también me parece bien – Respondió Eriol_

_- Genial hoy mismo llamare a alguna agencia de viviendas en Hong Kong, así que me retiro ya que queda muy poco tiempo – Dijo la amatista poniéndose de pie junto con Eriol_

_- Muy bien yo te ayudare Tomoyo – Le dijo el ojiazul volteando a ver a Yukito y sonriéndole – Bueno fue un gusto encontramos nuevamente, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto en cuanto tengamos luz verde – Le dijo dándole la mano_

_- Perfecto, esperare su llamada – Y dándole un papel con su numero telefónico, Yukito le dio la mano a Eriol_

_- Bien, hasta entonces – Dijeron ambos_

_Fin del Flash Back***_

_-_ Así que eso fue lo que paso, los tres se encontraron en un café – Comento la ojiverde

- Si, así es y ahí es donde nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre lo del apartamento- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- En verdad muchas gracias, pero no era necesario – Dijo Mizuki apenada de aquella situación

-Oh vamos, Mizuki ya sabemos que no era necesario pero es un regalo que quisimos obsequiarles los tres a ambas – Comento Yukito con voz que transmitía paz y llena de convencimiento.

- Así que chicas, mas vale que arreglen todos sus asuntos pendientes mas rápido de lo previsto puesto que un mes se van a Hong Kong – Les dijo Eriol a ambas chicas con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias – Comentaron Mizuki y Sakura al unisonó

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazar a todos quedando un recuerdo muy bello que perduraría siempre en la mente de Sakura

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Hong Kong**_

Shaoran y Ashiara caminaban por las más bellas calles de Hong Kong, hablaban de cualquier cosa ya que ambos se sentían bien con la compañía del otro hasta que Ashiara comento:

- Oye Shaoran – Hablo la chica con timidez

- Dime – Le contesto el ambarino con una bella sonrisa

- Es que quisiera… yo… em… - Dijo Ashiara con duda ya que no sabia si era buena idea preguntarle

- ¿Qué pasa Ashiara? – Ahora le dijo Shaoran con un tono un tanto preocupado de que su ojiverde estubiera tartamudeando ¿Pues de que se tratara lo que quiere decirle?

- Es que no quiero que creas que soy una entrometida ni mucho menos – Comenzó hablando Ashiara

- No tendría por que creer eso, ya que no tengo motivos – Le contesto Shaoran interrumpiéndola

- Es que cuando llegue a tu casa alcance a escuchar un poco de la conversación que sostenías con Meiling y escuche que menciono el nombre de una chica llamada Sakura, ¿Quién es ella Shaoran? – Pregunto la joven con curiosidad

- Pues ella… ella es… quiero decir era… - Dijo el castaño con nerviosismo, ya que el no solía hablar de su pasado en Japón y mucho menos de ella aunque esa parte haya sido la mas feliz de su vida, pero claro el jamás lo admitiría puesto que ya no era un niño y el iba a casarse con una chica con la cual se había encariñado y ahora esta a pocos pasos de comenzar una nueva vida a lado de Ashiara, y aclarándose la voz dijo – Ella era una niña que conocí cuando tenia 11 años en Japón, ella es la dueña de las que eran las Cartas Clow

- Así que ella es la Maestra de Cartas – Dijo Ashiara con un tono un tanto extraño para Shaoran

- Si, así es, ella es la Maestra de Cartas – Comento Shaoran extrañado del tono de voz usado por Ashiara

- Es que recuerdo que una vez antes de que nos comprometiéramos escuche hablar a una de tus hermanas sobre tu viaje a Japón y sobre una chica de la cual te enamoraste siendo un niño, ¿Es ella verdad? – Le pregunto la chica con un tono de voz melancólico combinado con tristeza al mismo tiempo que ponía su bello rostro triste ya que pensaba que como podría competir con la Maestra de Cartas que según lo que escuchaba era muy poderosa tanto que casi estaba a la par con Shaoran y mas que nada con un recuerdo tan maravilloso y hermoso como el que tenia el ambarino de ella ¿Cómo competir contra eso?

- Si, era ella – Pero al ver que la chica acentuaba su rostro acongojado se sintió mal ya que una gran debilidad de Shaoran Li era que no podía ver a una mujer triste y menos a la chica que quiere – Sin embargo eso paso hace mas de 9 años, además era solo un niño, eso es solo parte de mi pasado.

- ¿En verdad? – Pregunto Ashiara con un poco mas de luz en sus bellos ojos que hace un momento cuando pensaba que ella no seria competencia contra la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda de Japón

- Si en verdad, Sakura es parte de mi pasado y tú, Ashiara eres mi presente y mi futuro – Le contesto Shaoran con una voz llena de ternura

-¿Lo dices enserio Shaoran? ¿Yo soy tu presente y tu futuro? – Le dijo la chica con mucha ilusión en su mirada y en el tono de su ilusionado y soñador al saberse el todo de Shaoran y el saber que aquella chica japonesa solo era parte de los bellos recuerdos de niñez del castaño

- Claro que lo digo enserio – Le contesto Shaoran acercándose a ella y dándole un sutil beso en los labio lleno de ternura y ¿Amor?

Siguieron su camino por aquellas hermosas veredas de Hong Kong en donde los hermosos arboles de cerezo ofrecían el mágico espectáculo cuando las flores de cerezo caen de ellos y viendo el espectáculo y a la bella mujer a su lado Shaoran pensaba:

_**- "Si a pesar de que Sakura es parte de mi pasado, es un pasado muy bello y hermoso que no quiero olvidar, sin embargo será algo que tendré que guardármelo solo para mi, para no poner a Ashiara triste ya que ella será mi esposa y por lo tanto ella se ha convertido en mi presente y será mi futuro, pero aun así cuando Meiling menciono a Sakura no he podido dejar de preguntarme que fue de ella, que tanto habrá cambiado y que ha sido de su vida, tal vez al igual que yo también este comprometida ya que si sigue siendo como era de niña es obvio que se convirtio en una maravillosa mujer pero a pesar de todo yo le dije que ella seria la persona mas valiosa para mi, pero ahora mi prioridad es Ashiara y Sakura tiene que pasar a ser solo un bello recuerdo y solo eso mas nada"**_

¿Pero que tan lejos estaba de la realidad?

Poco faltaba para que su vida diera un giro tan radical como uno de 360° y para que se diera cuenta que tan equivocado estaba y que se llevaría la sorpresa más grande de su vida la cual modificaría su vida actual y ¿Sus sentimientos?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Hola como se podran dar cuenta esta vez si me tarde en subir capitulo pero bueno lo k pasa es k debo estar preparada para lo examenes y pues me demoro mas de lo convenido pero bueno aki esta este kapitulo espero sea de su agrado y los comentarios del pasado se los respondere en el trancurso de la semana bueno me despido_**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ETERNIDAD QUE DESEAS...**

**

* * *

**

**_CAPITULO 5: REVELACIONES Y NUEVAS PIEZAS PARA EL COMIENZO DEL ROMPECABEZAS DEL DESTINO Y LA ETERNIDAD..._**

_**JAPON**_

La velada en la residencia Kinomoto siguió muy amena, la cual era rota por las protestas de Touya sobre la ida de su hermana al extranjero, comentarios que claro terminaban siendo ignorados.

Llega otro día nuevo como siempre la ojiverde relajando su alma de más, pero ese día era distinto ya que ya no era una estudiante de medicina, ahora era la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto, que bien se oía eso pensaba la chica mientras abría los ojos y dibujando una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Se pone de pie y observa su habitación y se da cuenta que no ha cambiado del todo, lo único modificado era que algunas cosas de su niñez por cosas acordes a su edad como revistas de modas, libros de medicina, entre otras cosas, voltea a su cama y ve sobre el buro dos de los objetos mas valiosos para ella, primero aquella muñeca obsequio de Tomoyo por su cumpleaños, ella le dijo que era ella, y después mas tarde aquel traje que tenia la muñeca puesto seria el mismo que utilizaría en el juicio final, ante el recuerdo sonrío después ve a un lado de la muñeca aquel oso de felpa color plomo y al lado de este había cerca de 15 sobres con cartas dentro, Sakura se acerco y tomo el oso y una sonrisa llena de alegría y muchos sentimientos mezclados aparecieron.

- "¿Qué habrá sido de ti Shaoran? – Pensó con melancolía y nostalgia – Al principio todo era muy lindo cartas por lo menos una ves al mes, llamadas telefónicas… pero después… te olvidaste de mi, las cartas llegaban cada vez menos y de mas tiempo que el acostumbrado, escribías menos en ellas; las llamadas telefónicas fueron disminuyendo… todo se fue perdiendo con el tiempo hasta que un día perdí todo contacto contigo y no supe mas de ti… me costaros muchas lagrimas olvidarme de ti, quise odiarte pensando que tal vez así el sufrimiento seria menor, pero nunca lo conseguí ¿Cómo podría? Si te prometí que siempre serias la persona mas valiosa para mi… pero el tiempo lo cura todo incluso tu olvido y tu abandono y al fin lo supere y lo único que me quedo fue seguir y comenzar nuevamente y aquí estoy ocho años después de toda esa tristeza y lo mas irónico de todo esto es que después de nueve años de no vernos voy rumbo a Hong Kong, que vueltas da la vida, la verdad pensaba rechazar la beca cuando me entere que seria en Hong Kong, después lo pensé y recordé lo que decía el Mago Clow, "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable", así que pienso enfrentar todo con valor porque… pase lo que pase, todo estará bien…" – Una lagrima rodo por el bello rostro de nostalgia de Sakura, la cual se limpio rápidamente ya que oyó que abrieron un cajón que estaba en su escritorio.

- Buenos días Sakura – Oyó que le hablaba una voz algo chillona

- Ah, buenos días Kero – Respondió Sakura cerciorándose que ya no tuviera lagrimas en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacías he? – Pregunto Kero al ver que la ojiverde pasaba su mano por su rostro y no lo volteaba a ver

- Nada, no estaba haciendo nada – Le contesto la castaña dejando el oso en su lugar y volteando hacia Kero y sonriéndole como de costumbre

- Otra vez ese mocoso, verdad – Dijo el guardián con molestia – Ya deberías dejar todo eso tu no tienes por que estar así, ya que a el no le importa porque nunca regreso por ti como lo prometió y hasta se olvido de ti

- Basta Kero, Li Shaoran es parte de mi pasado y solo so y en el pasado se quedara, esta bien – Dijo Sakura ante el comentario de Kero

- Bien Sakurita si tu lo dices, supongo que así es – Contesto Kero no muy convencido

- Así esta mejor – Dijo la ojiverde con su sonrisa habitual y soltando una leve risa – Bueno es hora de limpiar la casa, con la celebración de ayer quedo hecha un desastre es por eso que… - Dijo Sakura con un tono medio maléfico

- ¿Qué?... – Pregunto Kero con temor al ver lo que se avecinaba

- Que me ayudaras con mis deberes y con la ayuda de las cartas terminaremos mas rápido para que no te canses tanto Kero – Le dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa y abriendo un cajón saco las cartas – Bien manos a la obra

- Si, baja enseguida de alcanzo – Contesto el guardián

- Esta bien – Respondió Sakura saliendo de su habitación

- "Sakura aumenta cada vez mas sus poderes, los entrenamientos y el continuo uso de las cartas la han hecho mas poderosa, aun mas de lo que pensaba – Pensaba Kero con rostro preocupado- Pero lo que me preocupa es ese viaje a Hong Kong, los mas seguro es que el concilio quiera medir sus poderes con la mujer mas poderosa de su edad que se integrante de alguna Dinastía del Concilio, al sentir sus poderes, aunque hay una solución, Yue y yo tendremos que enseñarle a ocultar sus poderes y su presencia y hay que empezarlo cuanto antes, por otro lado esta ese mocoso de Shaoran Li que ya no a de ser un mocoso – Soltando una risa – Pero para mi no dejara nunca de serlo, después y a pesar de todo el destino de ambos es reencontrarse aunque no lo quiera, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro no permitiré que ese mocoso tonto dañe de nueva cuenta a Sakura, cuando a ella le costo mucho superarlo y seguir para comenzar de nuevo, de ninguna manera lo permitiré, así tenga que hacer pedazos a ese entrometido de Shaoran Li" – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Sakura

- ¡¡¡Kero, baja ahora mismo o voy por ti!!! – Le grito la castaña molesta

- Si, allá voy – Grito Kero – Definitivamente la protegeré de todo y de todos si es necesario – Se dijo a si mismo saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Kero? – Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad al verlo bajar tan serio

- Sakura – Dijo Kero muy serio cuando de cosas importantes se trataba – Necesito que Yukito venga cuanto antes

- ¿A Yukito? – Pregunto Sakura con duda ¿Para que querrá ver Kero a Yukito?

- En realidad a quien necesito ver es a Yue y mientras mas pronto mejor, ya que tengo que hablar de algunas cosas de suma importancia con el – Le contesto el pequeño guardián

- Claro, hare todo lo posible, pero… ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por hablar con Yue? – Dijo la ojiverde preocupada por como hablaba su guardián

- Escucha bien esto Sakura, cuando sea el momento te lo explicare, pero lo primordial ahora es hablar con Yue – Hablo Kero con la misma seriedad

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**_MANSION DAIDOUJI EN JAPON_**

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban platicando en la sala de mansión de Tomoyo hablando sobre lo acontecido el día de ayer en casa de Sakura

- La fiesta salió excelente y me alegro mucho de que el regalo le haya gustado a Sakura – Hablaba Tomoyo pero al parecer Eriol no le ponía mucha atención – Eriol, ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que pensaba sobre ese viaje que hará Sakura a Hong Kong – Decía el ojiazul con un tono un tanto preocupado

- ¿Qué hay sobre eso? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Eriol? Por que veo que estas inquieto – Le decía la amatista empezando a preocuparse

- Es que por lo que pude notar Sakura ha aumentado considerablemente y bueno no creo que sepas nada sobre el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente puesto que un tema de magia – Le explico Eriol con paciencia – Bueno ese Concilio es la sede de magia de todos los hechiceros de oriente y occidente ahí se reúnen para discutir puntos de suma importancia para la magia, dirigidos por un Jefe Supremo

- ¿Y tu eres parte de ese dichoso Concilio? – Pregunto Tomoyo curiosa

- Pues se podría decir que si – Contesto Eriol no muy convencido

- ¿Cómo que se podría decir que si? – Le dijo la amatista confundida

- Pues bueno es que no asisto a las juntas del concilio, son muy aburridas además a mi no me interesa ser parte del Concilio – Dijo el peliazul con fastidio

- Entonces si no quieres formar parte del dichoso Concilio ¿Por qué eres parte de el? – Le dijo Tomoyo cada vez mas confundida – Eso es contradictorio

- Me obligaron se podría decir – Respondió Eriol con acidez – Hace aproximadamente 4 años fui a Hong Kong de vacaciones con mis padres y bueno se me ocurrió usar mis carta y a mis guardianes para divertirme, pero los del Concilio sintieron mis poderes y el uso de cartas y la presencia de los guardianes y prácticamente me obligaron a presentarme ante la junta del Concilio y me dijeron que tenia que probar que era un digno creador y maestro de cartas y para probarlo tenia que tener una batalla con el de mayor jerarquía en el Concilio, pero esta ya un señor de edad avanzada así que decidieron que mi batalla seria contra el hijo del actual Jefe Supremo y bueno es obvio que gane la contienda ya que miembro del Concilio y conserve mis cartas y a mis guardianes – Relato el ojiazul

- Es una historia fascínate, pero… aun no me queda muy claro que tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto – Le dijo Tomoyo todavía con la confusión y la duda dibujada en sus bellos ojos azules

- Pues que al igual que a mi, a Sakura le puede pasar lo mismo y aunque se que ella a desarrollado sus poderes y sea muy poderosa no estoy seguro que le gane a la prometida o esposa del Jefe Supremo ya que después del Jefe Supremo la persona mas poderosa del concilio seria su prometida o esposa – Le comento Eriol con preocupación

- Y a todo esto ¿Tú sabes quien es el Jefe Supremo en este momento? – Pregunto la amatista curiosa

- Si, se quien es – Le contesto Eriol con duda sobre como reaccionaria su bella novia

- Bueno ¿Y quien es? – Le volvió a decir Tomoyo

- Ahora la Dinastía que esta a cargo del Concilio es la Dinastía Li – Respondió el ojiazul viendo como Tomoyo va cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación pero prosiguió – Y como tal el Jefe Supremo del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es Shaoran Li

- Eso quiere decir que… - Contesto la amatista inquieta y con la preocupación en su rostro

- Efectivamente, Sakura tarde o temprano se reencontrara con Li – Aclaro Eriol

- No me preocupa tanto el hecho de que Sakura y Li se reencuentren – Explico Tomoyo

- ¿Entonces que es? – Pregunto Eriol confundido

- Me acabas de explicar que tu te enfrentaste contra el hijo d el Jefe del concilio, eso quiere decir que ¿Sakura luchara contra Li? – Pregunto la ojiazul ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta de Eriol

- No lo creo, lo más seguro es que la obliguen a pelear contra su prometida o su esposa, ya que aun no esto seguro del status de Li pero a estas alturas al menos ya debería estar comprometido – Dedujo el ojiazul

- Eso es aun peor – Dijo Tomoyo con voz preocupada – Ya que según se Sakura sufrió mucho cuando dejo de tener contacto con Li y ahora imagínate que pase eso, a Sakura se le rompería el corazón nuevamente y no solo eso no tendría el valor y el coraje suficiente para enfrentar esta situación tan complicada – Mostrando en su bello rostro consternación por la situación que se avecinaba

- Tomoyo escucha, se que esto resulta difícil porque es una situación un tanto dolorosa la que tendrá que enfrentar Sakura, sin embargo ambos la conocemos desde niña y tu mas que nadie – Le dijo el ojiazul tratando de alejar la preocupación de la amatista – Y siempre en todas las dificultades que se le cruzaban y las superaba sin importar que tan difíciles fueran de las cueles ella siempre regresaba con una sonrisa y estoy seguro que esta vez será igual, sea quien sea la persona que tenga que enfrentar

- Eso espero, Eriol de verdad eso quisiera – Contesto la amatista no muy convencida – Pero un así me preocupa Sakura

- Tranquilízate Tomoyo, todo esta bien si – Le contesto el ojiazul a ella y abrazándola le susurro – Ya que yo ayudare a Sakura a que trate de evitar esta situación – Le dijo con voz segura

- ¿De verdad tu puedes evitarlo? – Le pregunto la amatista esperanzada alzando la vita y viéndolo a los ojos

- Claro, aun así supongo que Kerberos y Yue ya han de haber tomado cartas en el asunto – Respondió Eriol – Además, supongo que le enseñaran a Sakura a ocultar su presencia, eso es lo único que se me ocurre para que el concilio no la localice

- Osea que tu les ayudaras a Yue y a Kero a enseñarle a Sakura esa técnica – Le dijo Tomoyo mas animada

- Así es, mi querida Tomoyo – Respondió el ingles dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que Kero y Yue ya sabían de esta situación? – Pregunto Tomoyo curiosa

- Pues es muy sencillo, esa prueba es como una tradición todas la persona que tiene dones especiales y que no son parte de algún Clan mágico son sometidos a dicha prueba, si demuestran que son valerosos y dignos de dichos poderes serán parte del concilio – Explico Eriol – Pero en el caso de las catas y sus guardianes es distinto ya que si pierden se les confiscaran las cartas con sus respectivos guardianes, caso distinto a si tienes dones, ya que aunque pierdas, si te desempeñaste con mucha habilidad ya demostraste que eres digno de tus dones

- ¿Y en caso de las cartas por que no es así? – Pregunto la amatista

- Pues es por que las cartas y sus guardianes no son cualquier cosa, solo hay dos juegos en el mundo el mío y el de Sakura y es mas que obvio que al tener algo tan poderoso, tienes que demostrar que eres un digno poseedor de ellas y mas que eso, un digno maestro de cartas ya que la junta pensara que las cartas no estarán seguras y se les pueda dar mal uso si caen en manos equivocadas – Contesto Eriol seguro

- Entiendo, y si llegaran a encontrar a Sakura, y aunque ella es muy poderosa si pierde ante la prometida o esposa de Li le quitaran las catas ¿Verdad? – Dedujo la heredera Daidouji con notable preocupación

- Me temo que así es pequeña – Contesto Eriol con voz comprensiva, tratando de darle tranquilidad a la amatista – Pero Sakura siempre tubo la razón cuando dice "pase lo que pase todo estará bien"

- Si tienes razón, Eriol, por eso te quiero tanto – Respondió la amatista acercándose a el y dándole un beso lleno de ternura y cariño

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**_HONG KONG_**

Shaoran entraba a la mansión Li con confusión en su mirada ya que no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía hacia la joya mas valiosa de la Dinastía Shirou… Ashiara Shirou

- Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Ashiara no es justo que no le diga lo que siento por ella – Pensaba en voz alta – Pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por ella?

- ¿Qué es lo que siente por quien? – Preguntaba una voz entrando al despacho de Shaoran

- Takayuki Narumi, te he dicho infinidad de veces que antes de entrar a mi despacho se toca la puerta – Dijo Shaoran con notable molestia

- Si entiendo Shaoran, discúlpame, pero ya tenia tiempo de no verte – Contesto aquel chico el cual tenia un gran parecido con el castaño; ojos café oscuro, que a diferencia de los de Shaoran estos no tenían los destellos dorados que emitían los de Shaoran, cabello en la misma tonalidad y tan alto como el ambarino, pero la mas grande diferencia entre ambos era que Takayuki es un joven alegre, bromista, lleno de vitalidad, pero en Shaoran siempre se veía un semblante muy serio

- Si, claro Takayuki, pero para la otra procura llamar primero y después entrar, sino lo hace no solo tendre que prohibirte la entrada a mi despacho sino también a mi casa – Contesto el Heredero Li

- Vaya, Shaoran tu no cambias por lo que veo verdad – Contesto Takayuki

Takayuki Narumi era amigo de Shaoran desde niños ya que solo vivía a unas cuantas casa de la mansión Li, el tenia poco de haberse graduado en Medicina en general, a sus escasos 20 años se había convertido en un bacteriólogo

- Por cierto Takayuki, disculpa por no haber asistido a tu graduación pero tuve que resolver algunos pendientes de suma importancia – Contesto el castaño poniendo atención a unos documentos sobre su escritorio

- Ah, si comprendo, tu eres un hombre muy ocupado con una agenda muy extensa y apretada – Decía el joven Takayuki, el no sabia que Shaoran era un hechicero ni mucho menos, lo único de lo que estaba enterado era que Shaoran era heredero de una prominente familia China, dueña e infinidad de empresas que eran parte importante de la economía en Hong Kong

- Bien, es bueno que lo comprendas – Decía el ambarino - ¿Y que sucedió con aquella beca de la que tanto me hablabas? ¿La conseguiste? – Pregunto con curiosidad aun viendo los documentos

- Pues si la conseguí, así que dentro de un mes y medio aproximadamente comenzare a laborar en el Hospital Campus Clamp – Contesto Takayuki muy alegre – Según se seremos cuatro los que obtuvimos aquella beca, Shinji y yo ganamos dos de esos lugares y según me acabo de enterar las otras dos becas fueron asignadas a una escuela de Japón llamada Hakuryo la mejor universidad de allá y los mejor es que la ganaron dos chicas

- Que bien informado estas – Con una gota en su nuca

- Claro que tengo que estar bien informado, esas chicas son con las que conviviremos por lo menos algunos meses, sino es que se quedan de planta – Contesto el joven – Además de que son la competencia – Dijo riendo ante el comentario

- Si tu lo dices – Dijo Shaoran con un tono de resignación

- Es una lastima – Dijo de la nada el ojicafe pensativo y con un tono un tanto decepcionado

- ¿Qué es una lastima Takayuki? – Pregunto el castaño curioso ante el tono usado por su amigo

- Que estés comprometido – Respondió Takayuki como si fuera algo muy obvio

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser una lastima? – Dijo el ambarino ahora con el ceño levemente fruncido

- Pues por que según mis contactos las dos chicas de Japón son hermosas, en especial la chica que es pediatra e inmunóloga, tal vez sea hora de sentar cabeza – Comento el chico, riendo de su propio comentario

- A veces sueles ser muy raro lo sabias – Le dijo Shaoran

- Es raro querer sentar cabeza para conquistar a una hermosa chica – Pregunto el amigo del ambarino

- No, por supuesto que no es raro en alguien perfectamente normal pero tu Takayuki estas muy lejos de definirte exactamente como una persona normal – Bromeo Shaoran, algo que era muy raro el, no todos los días veías al Jefe del Clan Li bromear, ni mucho menos esbozar una sonrisa por ello, eso si que era digno de grabarse en video

- Buena broma Shaoran pero eres pésimo en ello – Dijo Takayuki ahora con el semblante levemente fruncido

-Bueno ya basta de bromas – Dijo el ambarino volviendo a su seriedad habitual – Te agradecería que me dejaras solo que tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas de suma importancia

- Así claro Shaoran, solo espero que un día de estos me visites y me presentes famosa y bella prometida de acuerdo – Le dijo Takayuki

- Si, si, claro – Dijo Shaoran no prestándole mucha atención y comenzando a marcar un numero en el teléfono y con esto Takayuki salió del despacho

Pero lo que Shaoran ignoraba era que su mejor amigo Takayuki Narumi llegaría a ser parte fundamental para el cambio que se avecinaba en su vida que cada vez se acercaba mas conforme el tiempo pasaba y que le haría ver lo que había dejado ir conforme el tiempo transcurrió.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Hola como siempre aki esta la quinta entrega de este fic llamado "LA ETERNIDAD QUE DESEAS" o "LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA" como ustedes preferieran llamarla ya que esta historia es para ustedes sin embargo desea hacerles saber algo k me llego en un comentario de un miembro de Cronicas de Card Captors es k el comienzo de la historia es un poco ilogica y se k a varios de ustedes asi les ha de ver parecido pero aki va la misma explicacion que le di a Elda Ikary que por cierto le agradesco su punto de vista, bueno como le dije a ella necesitaba alguna especia de pretexto para que sakura fuera a Hong Kong de forma involuntaria y pues se me ocurrio eso de la beca ya se k el hecho de tener 20 años y akabar una carrera de medicina es totalmente elocuente e ilogico pero ya veran konforme la historia avance el por k lo hice y bueno me despido dejandole el quinto capitulo y por supuesto agradeciendo a todas y todos los lectores sus komentarios desde el capitulo uno y por supuesto no me olvido de los k han puesto mi historia en favoritos y en alerta tambien mis agradecimientos son infinitos para ellos bueno disfruten el capitulo y ya saben deje sus komentarios ya sea kritika o para expresarme su gusto por la historia ya que esta es para ustedes _**


	6. AVISO

Hola a todos aquellos que han tenido la amabilidad de leer mi fic LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA bueno les escribo estas pequeñas líneas para darles un aviso importante mi fic esta detenido por el momento ya que bueno como yo creo todos hemos sufrido de problemas técnicos y en mi caso pues asì hace como mas o menos como mes y medio mi computadora se averió y hasta el momento no tengo forma de escribir mas que venir al ciber pero pues como mucho comprenderán es un poco caro y bueno lo que quiero avisarles es solo que esta detenido osea que no dejare de escribirlo, el capitulo ya esta terminado solo tengo que transcribirlo a la computadora y bueno como ustedes comprenderán tendre que hacerlo poco a poco y pues tardare mas de lo que quisiera asì que les pido que no desesperen si lo seguire escribiendo y bueno ya tengo algunas ideas en camino para los siguientes capítulos solo tengo que plasmarlos en mi libreta y transcribir bueno solo espero que comprendan cualquier aclaración o desacuerdo pues pueden escribirme un correo o dejarme comentarios pero para que vean que si ya tengo una parte del capitulo pues les dare un adelantito…

Shaoran le ha pedido a Meiling un favor que tiene que ver con su prometida asì mismo para cumplir tal favor Meiling tiene que recurrir a la famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji y que pasara cuando le pida tal favor….

Sakura tiene reflexiones sobre el tiempo pasado, como su sufrimiento referente a lo de Shaoran entre otras cosas, Kerberos esta dispuesto a no dejar que nada dañe a Sakura empezando por no dejar que Shaoran se acerque a ella si llegaran a reencontrarse…

Asi como nuevas revelaciones sobre lo que Sakura tendrá que afrontar estando ya en Hong Kong si llegaran a descubrir que la maestra de cartas reside en el país donde esta el Concilio De Heciceros De Oriente….

Eso y mas es lo que tengo preparado para ustedes en el siguiente capitulo…


	7. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6. NUEVAS REVELACIONES Y LA ESTRATEGIA DE ERIOL…_**

**HONG KONG.**

Shaoran estaba sentado en su despacho tranquilamente, tomándose un respiro después de tanto trabajo, hasta que interrumpieron su descanso unos toques en su puerta.

- Pase – Dijo Shaoran dando un suspiro de resignación puesto que nunca podía estar un momento para pensar en sí mismo.

- Hola Shaoran – Saludaba Meiling con su ya acostumbrado entusiasmo

- Hola Meiling, ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto el joven chino

- Bueno necesitaba que firmaras estos documentos ya que a más tardar mañana los tengo que enviar por fax a todas las empresas Li – Contesto la joven, extendiéndole los documentos.

- ¿Y para qué son? – Pregunto Shaoran comenzando a leer los documentos.

- Son solo las instrucciones para que este todo listo para la nueva campaña publicitaria y más que nada para ahorrar tiempo y necesito que los firmes para que vean que has autorizado la campaña – Le dijo Meiling.

- Ha muy bien – Contesto el castaño firmando los documentos.

- Ha por cierto Shaoran, toma – Dijo la china extendiéndole un sobre color verde

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Shaoran tomando el sobre y sacando una invitación.

- Es la invitación para la recaudación de fondos para comprar material y todo lo que se necesite para atender mejor y más pacientes del Hospital Campus Clamp – Respondió Meiling

- Ha ya veo – Dijo el ambarino volviendo a meter la invitación al sobre

- Supongo que llevaras a Ashiara, Shaoran – Dijo Meiling dándolo por hecho

- Por supuesto, es mí prometida – Contesto Shaoran con ímpetu, ya que era lo más obvio

- Takayuki y su amigo Shinji también irán – Comento la chica de ojos rubí

- ¿Takayuki y Shinji? – Pregunto Shaoran un poco sorprendido

- Claro, ya sabes que ellos ganaron la beca para formar parte del mejor equipo de diagnostico y pues como miembros de tal asistirán al evento – Respondió Meiling

- Si, es verdad, vino hace varios días a contarme eso y una serie de tonterías sobre que las otras dos miembros del equipo eran unas jóvenes hermosas y que pensaba conquistar a una de ellas – Le comento el castaño un poco indignado

- Hay Xiao Lang no seas aguafiestas, es estupendo que Takayuki quiera sentar cabeza – Le dijo la pelinegra con reproche al castaño – Además esta vez si tienes que asistir al evento porque tu cuando quieres asistes y cuando no nadie te convence – Dijo con amenaza

- ¿Y esta vez porque es obligatorio? – Pregunto Shaoran sarcástico

- Porque ese día Takayuki, Shinji y las otras dos chicas serán presentados como los nuevos miembros del staff del equipo de diagnostico – Le dijo la azabacha

- Esta bien, solo porque falte a la graduación de ese tonto de Takayuki – Contesto Shaoran con tono de derrota

- Y a todo esto ¿Cuánto donaran este año? – Pregunto Meiling

- No lo sé, necesitaría consultarlo con mi madre – Dijo el castaño

- Ya veo, pues creo que necesitas darte prisa con eso ya que el evento será dentro de muy poco tiempo – Le recordó su prima

- Si, tienes razón, por cierto Meiling necesito pedirte un favor – Dijo el castaño volteando su vista hacia otro lado para que Meiling no viera su sonrojo – Quiero que le ayudes a Ashiara a escoger un vestido adecuado para la noche del evento, ya que bueno su familia es muy conservadora entonces quiero que lleve algo adecuado para la noche

- Si, cuenta con ello Shaoran, hare que Ashiara parezca una princesa – Contesto Meiling guiñándole un ojo en señal de seguridad

- Gracias Meiling, sabía que podía contar contigo – Le respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa sincera.

- Por cierto Shaoran, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo, pero… no sé si sea correcto hacerlo – Dijo la joven china con duda

- ¿Pues de que se trata para que no creas prudente preguntarlo? – Dijo el ambarino con confusión

- Te lo diré pero no quiero que te molestes de acuerdo – Dijo Meiling – Shaoran desde que te comprometieron con Ashiara Shirou has dado un cambio sorprendente, como el que diste cuando conocimos a Sakura Kinomoto

- ¿A dónde te diriges con todo esto? – Pregunto Shaoran con el seño levente fruncido imaginando a donde se dirigía su prima

- Pues que creo que la joven Shirou te recuerda a Kinomoto, ya que bueno sus ojos son muy parecidos, y creo que es eso – Comento la audaz joven con seguridad

- No digas tonterías Meiling Li – Respondió el castaño exaltado y evidentemente molesto que casi se cae para atas de la impresión de la afirmación de su prima – Sakura Kinomoto es una persona y Ashiara otra por supuesto que nunca las compararía – Afirmo el castaño convencido

- ¿Ha no? Entonces dime ¿Qué harías si te volvieras a reencontrar con Sakura Kinomoto después de tantos años? – Le pregunto su prima segura que Shaoran no sabría que responde y con un tono de misterio que daba a entender "se algo que tu no y es divertido"

- ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? – Le dijo Shaoran notablemente molesto - ¿A qué quiere llegar he?

- A nada solo era una pregunta y sabia claro que no sabrías responderme – Contesto la azabacha

- Meiling dime algo, ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no? – Le pregunto el ambarino

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees algo así? – Le dijo Meiling comenzando a encaminarse a la salida sabiendo que había hablado de más

- Meiling Li, regresa en este momento y me explicaras el porqué de tu pregunta – Dijo Shaoran con voz autoritaria

- No es nada solo olvídalo está bien, bueno tengo que ayudar a Ashiara a lo de su vestido así que me voy – Dijo Meiling saliendo corriendo del despacho

- ¡¡¡Meiling!!! – Grito Shaoran molesto

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**JAPÓN**

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – Se escucho un grito por parte del señor Fujitaka - ¡¡¡Baja un momento por favor!!!

Sakura se encontraba con Tomoyo en su habitación conversando cuando se vieron interrumpidas por el grito del señor Kinomoto

- ¡¡¡Ya voy!!! – Contesto Sakura levantándose de donde estaba con Tomoyo – Ahora regreso – Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación - ¿Qué sucede papa? – Pregunto Sakura cuando estuvo abajo viendo a su papa revisando la correspondencia

- Toma hija, llego esto para ti – Dijo su padre extendiéndole un sobre color verde que tenía en la parte de atrás escribo con letras elegante en color dorado "Sakura Kinomoto" – Supuse que sería importante porque viene de Hong Kong así que decidí entregártelo ahora

- Gracias papa – Tomando el sobre y subiendo de nuevo a su habitación

- ¿Para qué te quería tu padre Sakura? – Pregunto Tomoyo cuando vio entrar a la castaña

- Para entregarme esto – Contesto la ojiverde mostrándole el sobre – Me lo enviaron de Hong Kong y según lo que dices es que es una invitación al evento de recaudación de fondos para el Hospital Campus Clamp y también dice que tengo que estar ya que se me presentara como parte del staff del equipo de diagnostico – Dijo levemente sorprendida

- Yo también recibí la invitación al igual que Eriol, después de todo, iremos juntas a Hong Kong – Contesto la amatista ilusionada – Pero Sakura quisiera pedirte un enorme favor

- Dime que es Tomoyo – Le dijo la castaña

- Quisiera… Quisiera que me dejaras diseñarte tu vestuario para esa noche – Dijo la amatista con estrellas en los ojos casi visualizando el diseño del vestido de Sakura – Tienes que lucir espectacular, como si fueras una princesa, corrección ya eres una princesa solo hay que vestirte como tal, imagínate Sakura, hay es tanta felicidad que no puedo soportarlo

- Cielos, Tomoyo no crees que exageras un poco – Dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas con una gotita en su nuca

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Dijo la amatista escandalizada – Si esa noche es súper importante ya que serás presentada ante muchas personas importantes y claro está que también estarán los altos cargos del hospital así que tienes que lucir espectacular ante todos ellos, así que no tienes escusa – Dijo dando a entender que no había espacio a replica.

- De acuerdo Tomoyo, pero solo lo hago porque tú estás de insistente – Dijo Sakura con un tono de resignación

- Ha todo esto, ¿Dónde está Kero? – Pregunto la ojiazul

- Esta en cajón dormido – Dijo la castaña con un tono divertido

- ¿A esta hora? – Dijo Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida

- No me creerás lo que hizo, llegaron unos chocolates de licor para mi papa y el muy glotón se los acabo todos y como veras esta ebrio y lo único que le quedo hacer fue irse a dormir – Le conto la ojiverde con una tenue sonrisa ya que recordó viejos tiempos cuando aún era una card captor y Kero hizo lo mismo – Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Dijo Tomoyo al ver que la joven cambiaba su sonrisa por un semblante pensativo

- No sé que voy a decirle a papa cuando pregunte por sus chocolates – Dijo Sakura tratando de encontrar una buena escusa que darle a su padre

- Por cierto Sakura – Dijo de repente la pelinegra captando la atención de la castaña - ¿Te llevaras a Kero a Hong Kong?

- Claro que si, Kero nunca me perdonaría si lo dejara – Rio la castaña al imaginarse a Kero molesto si llegara a hacer algo así

- Si es verdad – Afirmo Tomoyo acompañando a Sakura en su risa – Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir, Eriol irá a recogerme en un rato y tengo que irme a arreglar.

- Vaya, veo que las cosas con Eriol van de maravilla cierto Tomoyo – Dijo la ojiverde con un tono divertido

- Si, así es – Contesto Tomoyo levemente sonrojada – Bueno me despido para que comiences a prepara tus cosas para que te vayas a Hong Kong en unos días – Dijo parándose y saliendo de la habitación

- Hay que bien dormí – Dijo una voz dormilona del cual causo gracia a la joven

- Vaya, hasta que acabaste de invernar – Le dijo la castaña al pequeño guardián y recordando algo dijo – Es verdad hoy por fin puede venir Yukito, según me dijo llegaba a las 7:00 en punto.

- Sakura te dijo claramente que quería hablar con Yue cuanto antes - Le dijo Kero un tanto molesto

- Hay lo siento de verdad, pero ya sabes con todo esto del viaje a Hong Kong y los últimos detalles para concluir con mis estudios, además Yukito no ha tenido tiempo porque está buscando un empleo – Le reprocho Sakura un poco indignada por la posición que estaba tomando el guardián

- No era mi intención molestarte, pero lo que tengo que hablar con Yue es de suma importancia y tenía que haber sido desde hace ya varios días – Dijo el guardián de las cartas Clow – Además no sé si aun haya tiempo para lo que tenía planeado

- ¿Qué tenias planeado que incluía a Yue? – Pregunto confundida la ojiverde

- Te lo explique el día que te dije que quería ver a Yue y que cuando lo hiciera te lo diría cuando el momento fuera indicado – Contesto el guardián de las cartas con serenidad

- Esta bien Kero, entiendo – Le dijo Sakura un poco preocupada por cómo estaba reaccionando Kero.

Sakura aun estaba un tanto confundida el por qué Kero quería hablar cuanto antes con Yue, nunca había estado tan persistente en ver al guardián de la Luna pero hoy Kero hablaría con él y tal vez ella sabría cual era la urgencia de Kero,

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**HONG KONG**

Estaba Meiling en uno de los estudios para hacer trabajos de oficina, a diferencia del estudio de Shaoran este estaba abierto a cualquier miembro de la familia Li, la ojirubí estaba revisando la contabilidad sobre la publicidad de la empresa cuando vio que alguien deseaba hablar con ella en su correo electrónico.

_- Hola Meiling – Escribió la chica del otro correo_

_- Hola Tomoyo – Contesto la joven china_

_- Sakura por fin recibió la invitación a la recaudación de fondos – Le platico la amatista _

_- También Shaoran, pero por poco meto la pata a más no poder – Comento la prima del heredero Li_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Escribió la amatista _

_- Le pregunte a Shaoran que como reaccionaria si se volviera a encontrar con Sakura – Explico la azabacha _

_- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto Tomoyo escandalizada _

_- Pues solo se me fue preguntarle – Trato de defenderse Meiling _

_- ¿Y cómo reacciono Shaoran? – Pregunto Tomoyo esperando que la respuesta fuera favorable_

_- Pues… me dijo que si yo sabía algo que el no y claro respondí que no que mi pregunta era simple curiosidad – Contesto la joven china_

_- ¿Y se lo creyó?- Pregunto Tomoyo ya que lo que le respondía Meiling no la convenció del todo y sabia que Shaoran era distraído, pero inteligente_

_- No lo sé ya que yo le evadí la pregunta y salí tan rápido como me fue posible del despacho de Shaoran – Respondió la azabacha_

_- Meiling, por nada del mundo se te ocurra decirle a Shaoran sobre que Sakura se dirige a Hong Kong en unos días ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo la amatista_

_- Si, de eso no te preocupes no le diré nada a mi primo, pero dime ¿Por qué no quieres que Shaoran se entere sobre esto? – Pregunta la azabacha con intriga_

_- Eso es algo que no me corresponde explicarte, ya cuando nos veamos en Hong Kong Sakura será la que decidirá si decírtelo o no – Respondió la mejor amiga de la maestra de cartas_

_- ¿Vendrás tu también a Hong Kong?- Pregunto Meiling_

_- Si, iré ya que voy en representación de mi madre a la recaudación de fondos para el Hospital Campus Clamp – Aclaro la ojiazul _

_- A ya veo ¿Y no te quedaras un tiempo por acá con Sakura? – Pregunto la ojirubí _

_- Lo más seguro es que así sea y Eriol también va a ir – Aclaro la pelinegra_

_- ¿Hiraguizagua también vendrá? – Pregunto Meiling sorprendida_

_- Así es, también fue invitado a la recaudación de fondos y supongo también se quedara conmigo y con Sakura – Respondió Tomoyo_

_- Entiendo, bueno espero verlos por acá pronto – Se despidió la joven china_

_- Si, así será – Contesto la amatista – Bueno me voy que ya tengo que salir_

_- Si, hasta pronto – Se despidió Meiling_

En cuanto Meiling se despidió, Tomoyo se desconecto pensando en por qué Tomoyo no quería que le dijera a Shaoran sobre qué Sakura iría a Hong Kong pero recordó que se le había olvidado preguntarlo algo así que le marco a su celular.

_- Tomoyo Daidouji al habla – Respondió la amatista_

_- Tomoyo soy Meiling – Contesto la joven_

_- ¿Qué sucede? Acabamos de hablar – Dijo Tomoyo_

_- Es que olvide preguntarte algo – Respondió la azabacha _

_- ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto la amatista intrigada _

_- Mira tú eres una de las mejores diseñadores en Paris y pues veras Shaoran me pidió que consiguiera un ajuar adecuado para Ashiara – Explico Meiling_

_- ¿Ashiara? y ¿Quién es Ashiara? – Pregunto la ojiazul preocupada por cuál sería la respuesta_

_- Es… - Dudando decirle pero pensó que de todas formas se enteraría tarde o temprano – Ella es la prometida de Shaoran_

_- A ya veo – Respondió Tomoyo con un tono extraño en su voz_

_- ¿Y bien diseñaras el vestido de Ashiara? – Pregunto Meiling esperando una respuesta positiva _

_- Lo siento Meiling, pero no puedo – Respondió la amatista_

_- ¿Por qué? Shaoran te pagara por diseñarlo – Respondió la prima del Jefe del Clan Li _

_- No es por el dinero, pero ya tengo el proyecto de un diseño – Dijo Tomoyo_

_- Pero el de Ashiara es para dentro de unos días – Dijo insistiendo Meiling_

_- Este diseño también, y es muy importante para mí, así que temo que no podre hacer ese diseño – Respondió la amatista_

_- De acuerdo, llamara a otros diseñadores y sino los hay tendré que comprarlo en alguna tienda – Contesto la ojirubí con desgano_

_- Disculpa pero esta vez no puedo ayudarlos – Respondió la amatista apenada_

_- No te preocupes Tomoyo, habrá una forma de solucionar lo del vestido de Ashiara - Dijo Meiling para animar a la joven diseñadora _

_- Bueno me despido que tengo un poco de prisa – Contesto la amatista_

_- Bien, gracias Tomoyo – Se despidió la joven y colgó_

En cuanto Tomoyo colgó Meiling puso un semblante pensativo ya que sabía que encontrar un diseñador en esa temporada era muy difícil.

- ¿Y ahora que hare? – Dijo Meiling pensando en voz alta

- ¿Qué harás de qué? – Pregunto la bella voz de Shaoran entrando al despacho

-¿He? – Dijo Meiling sorprendida

- ¿Con quién hablabas Meiling? – Pregunto Shaoran curioso

- Con Tomoyo Daidouji – Respondió Meiling viendo como el ambarino cambiaba su semblante por uno muy sorprendido

- ¿Daidouji? – Dijo el castaño muy sorprendido - ¿Y para que hablabas con ella? – Pregunto muy curioso

- Pues Tomoyo es una de las mejores diseñadoras y con los diseños más innovadores – Contesto la ojirubí como si fuera lo más obvio – Y bueno quería que diseñara el vestido de Ashiara para la noche del evento, ya que bueno como recordaras ella diseñaba vestuarios muy creativos y era obvio que diseñaría algo muy hermoso para tu prometida

- Y… ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto Shaoran sabiendo de lo que era capaz la amatista

- Que no podía – Dijo la joven china con desanimo

- ¿Por qué no? Obvio se le iba a pagar por sus servicios y su trabajo – Dijo el ambarino indignado porque Tomoyo no había aceptado el trabajo pensando que lo había rechazado porque era para su prometida – Claro yo creo que lo rechazo porque era para Ashiara y ella es mi prometida

- No Shaoran, según me dijo Tomoyo era porque ya tenía que diseñar algo espectacular para dentro de poco tiempo y que ese diseño era muy importante para ella – Aclaro su prima – Así que no pienses tonterías, además lo del vestido de Ashiara no es algo complicado

- Si, tienes razón, creo que me exalte de más – Dijo Shaoran calmándose

- Por cierto Shaoran ¿Ya hablaste con tu madre sobre la donación? – Pregunto la joven china

- Si ya lo hice, tal parece que este año se donaran un millón de yenes – Contesto el ambarino con simpleza como si regalara caramelos

- Es una cantidad justa aunque algo exorbitante no crees – Replico Meiling

- No es mucho, además ahí Shiefa dio a luz y la atendieron muy bien es justo que paguemos el favor - Contesto Shaoran de forma simple

- Puede que tengas razón – Dijo su prima aun con duda

- A todo esto ¿Iras al evento? – Pregunto el heredero Li

- Pues sí, iré además no quiero perderme de el acontecimiento del siglo – Contesto Meiling con cierta malicia paro Shaoran no capto el doble sentido en el tono de voz de Meiling - ¿O tu si primito querido?

- Meiling, no es el mejor evento ni el acontecimiento del siglo – Comento el ambarino en desacuerdo con su prima – Solo voy porque donaremos

- Si supieras te llevarías una gran sorpresa – Dijo la azabacha en un susurro el cual no había oído muy bien

- ¿Dijiste algo Meiling? – Pregunto el castaño volteando a ver a su prima ya que creyó oír algo

- ¿He? No, Shaoran, no dije nada – Contesto la joven con nerviosismo

- Muy bien por cierto venía a decirte que los cheques y los documentos necesarios para la campaña publicitaria ya están firmados, las he dejado con Wei para los recojas cuando los requieras – Dijo Shaoran

- Bien, en un rato iré por ellos – Contesto Meiling

- Bueno me voy si necesitas alguna aclaración o algo relacionado me llamas al móvil – Le dijo el castaño

- ¿Qué no estarás en casa? – Pregunto la azabacha

- No, iré a la casa de Ashiara para invitarla a la recaudación, así que ya me voy antes de que se haga más tarde – Dijo el castaño saliendo del pequeño despacho

- _"Hay querido primo si supieras la situación o más bien a la persona que tendrás que enfrentar en ese evento, tal vez ni siquiera quisieras ir" _– Pensó la prima del Heredero Li

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Japón**

En la residencia Kinomoto llegaba la hora en que Kero tendría que hablar con Yue, aprovechando que el padre de Sakura se encontraba dando una cátedra especial, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Pasa Yukito siéntate en la sala, voy por unas tazas de té, enseguida voy – Dijo la castaña cuando abrió la puerta

- Si, gracias Sakura – Contesto Yukito pasando a la sala y viendo a Sakura ir a la cocina

- ¿Ya está aquí Sakura? – Pregunto Kero en cuanto vio a la castaña entrar a la cocina

- Si, esa esperando en la… - Pero la ojiverde no acabo de decirle porque el pequeño guardián ya iba rumbo a la sala - ¿He? ¿A dónde vas Kero?

- Yue, es hora de que vuelvas a tu forma original – Dijo el pequeño guardián también volviendo a su forma natural junto con Yue

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kerberos – Dijo Yue como saludo

- Seis años para ser exactos Yue – Contesto Kerberos serio – Pero eso no es importante ahora, lo que realmente quería hablar contigo es sobre Sakura

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Pregunto Yue tan sereno como siempre

- Como te habrás enterado por tu falsa identidad es que gano la beca para concluir sus estudios en Hong Kong – Comenzó relatando la bestia de ojos dorados con seriedad – Y como has de recordar en ese país se encuentra la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente

- Se perfectamente todo lo que me estás diciendo peor aun no se a donde te diriges con todo esto – Replico el hermoso guardián

- A lo que me refiero es que someterán a Sakura a la prueba de la batalla final como le conocen allá – Explico el guardián con preocupación

- Eso también lo sé Kerberos – Contesto el ángel guardián

- Si realmente lo sabes porque no demuestras nada de preocupación – Contesto Kerberos con molestia

- Porque lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, aun cuando tú trates de evitarlo – Dijo Yue serenamente – Solo… hay que dejar…

- Que el agua fluya – Complemento la bestia de las carta no dejando concluir a Yue una de las frases del Mago Clow

- Así es Kerberos, si en el destino de Sakura está escrito el enfrentar esa prueba no habrá nada que tú o yo podamos hacer – Contesto el sabio guardián

- Si que la hay – Intervino una tercera voz en la sala

- De que hablas Eriol o mejor dicho Clow – Contesto Kerberos

- Sabes perfectamente que en esta vida soy Eriol Hiraguizagua – Dijo el ojiazul entrando en la sala con Rubí moon y Spinel Soun

- ¿A qué te refieres con que si hay una posibilidad? – Pregunto Yue con curiosidad de que si había una posibilidad para evitar esta situación

- No es una posibilidad para evitar el enfrentamiento, esto es solo para ganar tiempo – Contesto la reencarnación de Clow

- ¿Ganar tiempo?... De qué hablar, si tiempo es lo menos que tenemos ahora – Dijo Kerberos exaltado

- De lo que Eriol habla es de ganar tiempo para preparar a su dueña para enfrentar la situación, para entrenarla y hacerla más poderosa de lo que es – Les contesto Spinel

- Sakura tiene mucho potencial – Intervino la guardiana – Y con los entrenamientos que le dará Eriol es evidente que incrementara sus poderes a un a un nivel más alto que el de la chica que enfrentara

- ¿Ustedes saben quién es la que enfrentara a Sakura? – Pregunto Yue

- Si, lo sé, hice algunas investigaciones de quien es, no fue difícil – Contesto Eriol

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Kerberos impaciente

- Su nombre es Ashiara Shirou… la prometida de Li Shaoran – Respondió el ojiazul viendo la reacción de la bestia guardiana

- Es la prometida de ese mocoso – Dijo Kerberos muy molesto - ¿Cómo es posible que a Sakura le toque enfrentar este tipo de situaciones? – Dijo pero ahora con preocupación y mucha tristeza

- Así es Kerberos, Tomoyo me dijo algo sobre el sufrimiento por el que paso Sakura y sé también que el hecho de volverlo a ver y peor que otra cosa el saber que está comprometido será un golpe aun más fuerte que el primero – Les dijo el misterioso joven – Pero ahora mi prioridad no es eso ya que eso es algo que tendrán que solucionar ellos lo que a mi realmente me importa ahora es enseñarle a Sakura a ocultar su presencia y ya estando en Hong Kong comenzar los entrenamientos

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamientos son? – Pregunto Yue

- Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo – Respondió Eriol

- Por cierto Eriol, ¿No ha sido imprudente hablar sobre el mocoso con Sakura aquí? – Pregunto la bestia de los ojos dorados

- No, ya que en cuanto Sakura me abrió la puerta la puse a dormir, porque sabía perfectamente que hablaríamos so9bre Li y no quería entristecerla si por accidente llegaba a escuchar, Tomo yo se quedo cuidándola – Le respondió el joven

-Bien hecho, y ¿Qué mas averiguaste de la tal Ashiara? – Pregunto Kerberos

- No mucho, el indagar sobre la prometida del Jefe Supremo del Concilio se tomaría por algo extraño, lo único que pude averiguar es que es muy poderosa y que puede manejar los recursos de la naturaleza eso fue lo único que pude averiguar sobre ella – Contesto el ojiazul

- A todo esto ¿No crees que Li Shaoran delate a Sakura cuando la vea? – Pregunto Yue

- La verdad es que no lo creo – Respondió la reencarnación de Clow

- ¿Y porque no lo cree? – Volvió a preguntar Yue

- Es sencillo, Shaoran Li no se atrevería a llevar a Sakura ante el concilio, por la sencilla razón de que para Li, Sakura es la persona más valiosa para él y no la entregaría para que le hicieran daño – Contesto el Ingles como si se tratara de lo más obvio

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Sakura es la persona más valiosa para ese chiquillo? Cuando la dejo aquí y jamás volvió, ¿Dónde estuvo cuando Sakura lo necesitaba compartir sus alegrías y sus logros, cuando ella se desilusionaba cada vez más porque no volvía y necesitaba verlo para que le devolviera la esperanza o cuando le lloraba amargamente todas las noches por su abandono y su olvido y yo impotente porque no sabía cómo consolarla y más que nada como ayudarla? ¿Dónde estaba he? Nunca regreso en todo este tiempo a devolverle la esperanza y la ilusión de amar nuevamente como ella se lo merecía ya que le dejo su fantasma atormentando a Sakura todo este tiempo – Dijo Kerberos totalmente indignado y furioso y más que nada triste por la castaña – Pero eso si que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Sakura o a lastimarla porque esta vez no estaré para limpiar las lagrimas de Sakura por él, esta vez no seré tolerante y lo hare pedazos – Dijo con seguridad

- Kerberos creo que exageras la situación – Dijo Spinel con reproche al guardián de las cartas

- ¿Qué la exagero? Eso lo dices porque Sakura no es tu amiga y también porque no viste como sufría por el mocoso – Contesto Kerberos con el mismo tono usado por Spinel

- Bueno basta chicos lo que hay que hacer ahora es encargarnos de que Sakura aprenda a ocultar su presencia ya que unas semanas se irá a Hong Kong, así que Kerberos, Yue se encargaran de enseñarle a Sakura la técnica – Dijo el ojiazul con seriedad – Yo los alcanzare en Hong Kong con Tomoyo y allá empezaremos con el entrenamiento de Sakura por el momento lo que quiero es que hablen con Sakura y que le expliquen la situación y por cierto quiero que omitan los puntos donde Li se ve involucrado lo que menos necesita Sakura ahora son mas preocupaciones

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de explicarle a Sakura la situación hoy en la noche para que mañana comience a aprender a ocultar su presencia, así que Yue procura estar aquí a la misma hora de hoy – Le dijo Kerberos y Yue solo asintió

- Bien eso es lo mejor, bueno yo me retiro para que hables con Sakura, Rubimoon, Spinel Soun vuelvan a sus falsas identidades – Les dijo a sus dos guardianes y así los hicieron ambos – También iré a despertar a Sakura – Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se encontraba la castaña en compañía de Tomoyo

- También me iré así que regresare s mi identidad falsa – Dijo Yue

- Yo también hare lo mismo – Dijo Kerberos y así ambos volvieron a sus falsas identidades

- Bien, te encargo mucho a Sakura – Dijo ahora Yukito a Kerberos – Después de todo creo que ya no nos veremos hasta cuando ya estén instalados en Hong Kong

- ¿Qué iras a Hong Kong? – Pregunto en pequeño guardián sorprendido

- Si, mi misión de mi verdadera identidad es proteger a toda costa a la pequeña Sakura y yo como su amigo estaré a su lado para apoyarla en todo – dijo Yukito

- Bien, así será ahora le explicare la situación a Sakura – Dijo Kero

- ¿Explicarme qué? – Dijo la castaña entrando a la sala donde conversaban las falsas identidades de los guardianes, volteando a ver a los dos - ¿Kero? – Dijo viendo que no le respondían

- Kero, será mejor que le expliques – Dijo Yukito dirigiendo su vista al guardián – Bien, les dejo para que ambos hablen con tranquilidad

- Si, gracias Yukito – Dijo Sakura despidiendo a Yukito – Te acompaño a la puerta

- No, está bien Sakura llegare a la puerta sin problemas – Le detuvo Yukito

- Esta bien, con cuidado – Dijo la ojiverde viendo salir a Yukito de la sala, cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse dijo – De acuerdo, Kero ¿Ahora me explicaras que pasa? Todos están actuando muy raro, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Sakura confundida y preocupada ya que presentía que lo que Kero le diría no le agradaría y le traería tristeza

- Veras Sakura, ha llegado el momento que te diga lo que no quise explicarte hace unos días – dijo muy serio el guardián – Este es un asunto muy importante es por eso que me urgía hablar con Yue y bueno tu amigo Eriol vino a darnos una solución

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Hola a todos bueno por fin despues de tanto tiempo aki estoy de regreso y bueno solo espero que la historia sea de su agrado, así mismo pido muchas diskulpas akellos que me han esperado todo este tiempo y akellos k han agregado mi historia y han dejado komentarios y bueno en si a todos mis lectores rekuerden k todos y kada uno de ustedes es valioso para mi bueno me despido y espero aktualizar muy pronto el kapitulo 7 k esta mas amocionante y se acerka la hora cero para el reencuentro entre nuestos personajes...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7. NUESTRO PASADO, PRESENTE… Y EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO PRESENTE Y FUTURO_**

**HONG KONG**

- Bienvenidos a Hong Kong – Decía una chica a la salida de las personas que venían de otros lugares

Y de esta forma Sakura era recibida a Hong Kong para comenzar a ejercer su carrera y donde comenzaría el giro más radical en su vida situación que la joven ignoraba.

- Hasta que llegamos – Comentaba Mizuky estirándose en cuanto salieron de la puerta de salida

- Si, así es, aunque estoy nerviosa ya que mañana es la fiesta de recaudación y vamos a esta ahí ante tantas personas – Decía Sakura

- Sakura basta, mañana será nuestra gran noche, así que tranquilízate – Decía la chica poniéndole una mano en su hombro

- Si, tienes razón, lo siento – Comento la ojiverde con una sonrisa radiante

- Ahora, primero lo primero hay que ir por las maletas – Decía la ojiazul volteando a todos lados buscando donde salían a todas las maletas del vuelo – Ahí esta – Dijo jalando a Sakura de una mano

- ¡¡¡Hay!!! – Grito la castaña al ser jalada por su amiga, ambas chicas robaban las miradas de los hombres en especial Sakura ya que eran hermosas

- Aquí están nuestras maletas – Decía Mizuky sacando las maletas de ambas – Por cierto Sakura ¿Cómo sabremos cómo llegar al departamento? – Pregunto la chica con curiosidad

- Tomoyo me dijo que vendría con Eriol por nosotras para llevarnos, además a Tomoyo le urgía que nos probáramos los vestidos para mañana – Decía la castaña con una gotita en su nuca

- Ah, entiendo, esa Tomoyo es estupenda mira que diseñarnos nuestros vestidos a ambas y el de ella en solo unos días – Comentaba la joven admirada de la habilidad de Tomoyo

- Si, así es, ese es uno de los grandes dones que tiene Tomoyo – Decía Sakura corroborando el comentario hecho por Mizuky

- ¡¡¡Sakura, Mizuky por aquí!!! – Gritaba Tomoyo agitando su mano y de su lado estaba Eriol

Ambos chicos se habían ido unos días antes para tener el departamento listo para cuando Sakura y su amiga llegaran y se pudieran instalar en cuanto llegaran

- Hola Tomoyo, Eriol que gusto verles – Decía Sakura abrazando a sus amigos

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Pregunto Eriol tomando las maletas de ambas chicas en la cajuela del automóvil que llevaba el ojiazul

- De maravilla – Contesto Mizuky con una sonrisa – Aun no acabo de agradecerles lo del apartamento

- No te preocupes, ese es nuestro regalo para ambas – Dijo la amatista con una gran sonrisa – Se lo merecen – Tomoyo y Mizuky se habían hecho también grandes amigas durante el tiempo que convivieron

- Bueno ya están las maletas dentro, suban chicas, hay que irnos – Dijo Eriol abriéndoles las puertas a las chicas

Y así partieron a donde sería el nuevo hogar de Sakura durante su estadía en Hong Kong.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shaoran y Ashiara entraban juntos a la mansión Li con una sonrisa en sus rostros acababan de ir a cenar y por la cara de ambos se notaban felices de esta juntos y que había sido una noche estupenda.

- Ah qué bueno que llegaron – Decía Meiling con una sonrisa maliciosa que provocaba un sonrojo por parte ambos – Basta chicos tienen 20 años no puede ser que aun se comporten como unos chiquillos

- Basta Meiling de tus comentarios de mal gusto – Decía el ambarino con molestia

- Calma Shaoran, Meiling no lo decía por molestar – Dijo Ashiara agarrando la mano del castaño el cual la miro con ternura ante su paciencia

- Bien, ¿Qué deseas Meiling? – Dijo Shaoran volteando su mirada hacia su prima

- Shaoran te robare un momento a tu querida Ashiara – Dijo la azabacha tomando la mano de la chica – Y no puedes venir primito esto es solo de chicas

- Anda ve con ella – Decía el castaño con ternura a la chica lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara, y suponiendo el por qué su prima se llevaba a su prometida

- Basta de charlas, vamos Ashiara, en un momento bajamos para que la lleves a su casa – Dijo Meiling jalando de la mano a la chica, esta la miraba con confusión

- No te preocupes Ashiara, Meiling no muerde – Dijo con tono divertido el castaño

- Muy gracioso Shaoran – Dijo la azabacha con el seño levemente fruncido, lo que4 provoco una risa en la pareja de castaños

- De acuerdo, cuando terminen búsquenme en el despacho ahí está revisando unos documentos – Dijo el ambarino caminando hacia su despacho

- Bueno, vamos, te sorprenderás de ver lo que tengo para ti – Decía la prima del heredero Li

- ¿Me tienes un regalo? – Pregunto la bella prometida de Shaoran

- En si es un regalo de Shaoran, pero como él es pésimo en estas cosas me pidió de favor que me encargara de darte lo mejor – Comento Meiling

- ¿Un… un regalo de Shaoran? – Dijo Ashiara sorprendida y sonrojada

- Veo que quieres mucho a mi primo ¿No es así? – Dijo la ojirubí con una sonrisa

- Así es, no te das una idea de cuánto se ha ganado mi amor de una manera que no creía posible – Confeso la bella joven

- A ya veo – Dijo Meiling con un tono un tanto preocupado

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? – Pregunto Ashiara confundida - ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con lo nuestro?

- No, como crees, no es nada de eso, solo que recordé algunas cosas que se me olvidaron hacer – Dijo Meiling cambiando su tono de voz por uno más alegre

- Ah entiendo – Dijo la dulce chica con una sonrisa ignorando lo que la prima de su prometido pensaba en esos momentos

- "_Cielos, Ashiara si está enamorada de Shaoran y se nota que Shaoran está empezando a sentir algo por ella, pero… que pasara ahora que Sakura regresa a la vida de Shaoran, ¿Sera posible que esos sentimientos que comienzan a surgir en él cambien con su reencuentro? Porque de ser así, Ashiara y tal vez Shaoran salgan lastimados en el proceso y con ellos la más afectada seria Sakura, eso sí que es un problema, no cabe duda que el camino hacia el amor verdadero está lleno de espinas y esta historia de amor no se ve que vaya a ser fácil" _– Pensaba Meiling con cara de preocupación – Bueno llegamos – Dijo de repente haciendo a un lado sus reflexiones

- Pero ahí está muy oscura, tropezare – Dijo Ashiara dudando entrar

- No te preocupes no tropezaras, además esto es una sorpresa – Dijo Meiling jalando a la chica al interior de la habitación – Bueno cierra los ojos no hagas trampa he, es mas voltéate hacia el otro lado – Le dijo Meiling

- De acuerdo – Dijo la chica dándose media vuelta

- A la cuenta de tres voltearas de acuerdo – Dijo Meiling encendiendo la luz – uno… dos… tres, voltea y abre los ojos

En ese momento Ashiara voltea y se sorprende al ver el hermoso vestido de color verde sobre la cama este solo tenía un solo hombre el cual dejaba uno al descubierto con una bella caída, abierto de un lado que llegaba hasta la rodilla

- Y bien ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto Meiling – Lo elegí verde porque es el color que más le gusta a Shaoran, además de que combina con tus ojos

- Es… es hermoso – dijo Ashiara sorprendida acercándose hacia la cama y tocando con la yema de sus dedos la fina tela del vestido

- Este hermoso vestido es el que usaras mañana, te veras hermosa con él y al lado de Shaoran – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa

- Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho – Dijo la ojiverde abrazando a Meiling

- Por cierto, se van mañana a las 8:00 de la noche verdad – Dijo la ojirubí

- Así es – Contesto Ashiara - ¿Por qué?

- Las hermanas de Shaoran quieren que estés aquí a las 6:00 de la tarde, ellas quieren arreglarte para que luzcas maravillosa ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la prima del heredero Li

- Por supuesto que sí, estaré aquí mañana puntual – Contesto Ashiara con una sonrisa radiante

- Mañana Shaoran se llevara la sorpresa de su vida – Comento la azabacha – Bueno vamos al despacho de mi primo para que te lleve a casa ya es un poco tarde

- Si, vamos – Dijo la chica, saliendo ambas de la habitación

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura y compañía llegaron finalmente al departamento que sería el hogar de ambas chicas al manos por los próximos meses, este estaba ubicado en un buen distrito de Hong Kong a menos de 20 minutos del Hospital Campus Clamp ya que a Tomoyo le parecía una gran ubicación porque conocía perfectamente la puntualidad de la castaña así que sabía que tanto la ubicación y el sitio eran perfectos.

- Bien, llegamos – Decía Tomoyo abriendo un apartamento en el tercer piso de un edificio muy parecido al edificio donde vivía Shaoran cuando estuvo en Japón

- Tomoyo esto es fantástico – Dijo Sakura una vez entraron al apartamento – Aunque creo que es muy lujoso, solo ve está ubicado en un distrito residencial, además de que es muy grande para mí y Mitsuki

- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso Sakura? Si el lugar es más que perfecto es lo bastante amplio, además de que está ubicado a menos de 20 minutos del Hospital caminando, tiene 3 recamaras, un baño completo, cocina, sala, comedor y un despacho lo bastante amplio para hacer trabajos y cosas así – Le explico la amatista conforme iba mencionando las áreas le señalaba donde estaba

- Hay Tomoyo no puedo contigo – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y una gotita en su nuca

- Bueno chicas yo me retiro tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos – Dijo Eriol – además tienen cosas de chicas de que hablar y a mí la verdad no me gusta eso, Tomoyo vendré por ti en 2 horas de acuerdo

- Si, está bien – Contesto la amatista acercándose al ojiazul dándole un sutil beso en los labios

- Bien nos vemos – Dijo Eriol saliendo del lugar

- Hora de empezar, en el cuarto de cada una está el vestido que diseñe para cada una por cierto me tome la libertad de remodelar la recamara de cada una espero les moleste – Dijo la amatista

- Por supuesto que no Tomoyo conozco tu buen gusto – Respondió Sakura

- Bueno tu cuarto es el del fondo a la derecha y el tuyo Mitsuki es el que está enfrente, ambos tiene un letrero con su nombre – Les indico Tomoyo – Bueno vallan

- Si, gracias – Dijo Mitsuki entrando a la habitación que le correspondía

- Ven Sakura yo te ayudare a ponerte tu vestido ya que necesitaras ayuda para ponértelo – dijo la amatista empujando a la castaña al interior del cuarto

Sakura al ver el vestido que la famosa diseñadora creo se quedo boquiabierta ya que era hermoso digno de la realeza, este estaba sobre un maniquí, el diseño era de straple por la parte de atrás era en estilo corset que no cerraba completamente dejando al descubierto la espalda por la parte de enfrente tenía fina pedrería en un sutil color rosado que formaban la figura de una flor de cerezo la caída por la parte de atrás llegaba hasta el suelo finamente dándole un toque como si flotara y por delante la caída solo llegaba hasta las rodillas esta hermosa creación de Tomoyo en color blanco, a un lado del vestido había unas zapatillas estilo sandalia entre color rosado y blanco.

- Y bien ¿Te gusto? – Pregunto Tomoyo al ver que Sakura no decía nada

- Tomoyo, es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, gracias amiga, en verdad te lo agradezco – Dijo Sakura cuando por fin reacciono, se acerco y abrazo a la amatista – ¿Y de qué color se lo diseñaste a Mitsuki?

- El vestido de Mitsuki es completamente distinto y en color negro – Contesto la amatista – Sakura mañana vendré a las 5 de la tarde para arreglarnos las 3 juntas en especial a ti

- ¿A mí? Y ¿Por qué en especial a mi? – Pregunto la ojiverde confundida

- Porque es tu gran noche y quien sabe tal vez te lleves grandes sorpresas es por eso que tienes que lucir como una princesa, corrección mi hermosa prima ya es una princesa – Dijo la ojiazul pasándole un mecho de largo cabello atrás de la oreja

- ¡¡¡Ayyyy!!! – Oyeron gritar a Mitsuki lo cual provoco que ambas chicas salieran corriendo a ver qué sucedía, cuando salieron Mitsuki se abalanzo sobre Tomoyo y la abrazo

- ¿Qué te sucede Mitsuki? – Pregunto Sakura confundida

- Tomoyo en verdad eres fantástica, el vestido me encanto – Respondió Mitsuki emocionada

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, mis dos amigas lucirán espectaculares mañana y robaran más de una mirada – Respondía la amatista con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno preparare algo de cenar deben tener hambre – Dijo Mitsuki dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Por cierto Sakura ¿Le dirás de la existencia de Kero? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- Tengo que hacerlo Tomoyo, pero lo hare cuando el momento sea prudente – Respondió la ojiverde – También de lo que me entere es que Yukito se mudara aquí a Hong Kong consiguió trabajo en el Campus Clamp en el área de psicología, así que trabajaremos juntos eso es fantástico

- Me alegro por ti Sakura – Le dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- Solo hay algo que me preocupa y es todo lo que me conto Kero, ya que aun no me ha dicho nada concreto y no sé exactamente a lo que se refería solo que entre Yue y él me enseñaron a ocultar mi presencia y me dijeron que mientras estemos aquí tengo que mantenerme oculta – Dijo la castaña con notable preocupación

- Tranquilízate Sakura no creo que se trate de algo malo – Comento Tomoyo tratando de que Sakura olvidara el tema ya que sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba

- Si, verdad, tal vez solo este pensando locuras y no es nada de qué preocuparse – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Bueno vamos a ayudar a Mitsuki con nuestra primera cena en nuestro nuevo hogar – Dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina

La cena paso de lo mejor hablaron de trivialidades, sobre sus planes para mañana, como les gustaría arreglarse y de muchas cosas más, hasta que oyeron que tocaban el timbre.

- Vaya, Tomoyo creo que ya vienen por ti – Dijo Mitsuki riendo, mientras Sakura abría

- Si, parece que así es – Dijo Tomoyo levantándose y llevando su plato al lavabo

- Basta Tomoyo deja ahí, ya vino Eriol por ti y no puedes hacerlo esperar – Dijo la alegre chica

- Ah, muchas gracias, entonces me retiro y nos vemos a las 5:00 de la tarde – Dijo la amatista tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida

- Tomoyo, es hora de irnos – Dijo Eriol

- Sí, claro – Dijo sonriéndole – Bueno Sakura nos veremos mañana

- Hasta entonces, Tomoyo – Dijo la castaña agitando su mano en forma de despedida

En cuanto Sakura cerró la puerta Tomoyo vio el semblante serio de su novio.

- Eriol, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la amatista

- Nada querida Tomoyo – Contesto el ojiazul de lo más normal

- Oye te conozco lo suficiente, además de que somos que somos muy parecidos y se perfectamente cuando me ocultas algo, así que dime ya – Le dijo Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa

- Sakura tiene razón, no se puede contigo – Respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa

- Si ya lo sabes entonces dime – Contesto la amatista con un toque divertido en su voz

- De acuerdo, me entere que Shaoran Li y su prometida irán al evento de mañana – Dijo Eriol sorprendido de que Tomoyo no se sorprendiera ni dijera nada – Tu lo sabías, cierto ¿Desde cuándo?

- No hace mucho, Meiling hablo conmigo y me dijo que Li había recibido la invitación y quería que diseñara el vestido a la prometida de Li – Dijo Tomoyo – Pero no accedí por que ya tenía el proyecto del vestido de Sakura y de Mitsuki

- Entiendo, bueno hemos llegado, entonces pasare por las 3 al apartamento de Sakura a las 8:00 de la noche – Dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso a Tomoyo en los labios – Mañana será un día lleno de emociones – Dio un suspiro

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dándole la razón a Eriol

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Mansión Li: 5:00pm**

Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta de uno de los despachos de la mansión Li en el cual se encontraba Meiling.

- Pase – Respondió Meiling alzando la vista para ver de quien se trataba

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Pregunto Shaoran directamente

- Por lo menos puedes tener la amabilidad de decir Hola – Dijo Meiling con reproche

- Hola Meiling, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?, ¿Contenta? – Dijo Shaoran sarcástico

- Si satisfecha – Contesto la ojirubí con tono divertido – Y si lo hice, le encanto tu regalo, de hecho vendrá en exactamente una hora para que la arreglen tus hermanas

- Bien, espero que hagan un buen trabajo – Respondió el ambarino

- Claro – Dijo la joven, viendo salir a su primo – Lo que no sabes es que te llevaras una gran sorpresa, lo siento mucho por Ashiara – Susurro para sí

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SAKURA**

El departamento donde vivían Sakura y su compañera estaba hecho un caos con la castaña corriendo de un lado a otro.

- ¡¡¡¡Ayyyy!!!! ¡¡Ya es muy tarde y Tomoyo no tardara en llegar y no me he duchado!! – Gritaba la ojiverde

- Tranquila Sakura, baja el ritmo, aun es temprano, Eriol pasara por nosotras a las 8:00 de la noche y apenas son las 5:00 así que tranquilízate y entra a ducharte – Dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa divertida.

- Si, tienes razón – Respondió más tranquila Sakura hasta que tocaron el timbre - ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Ya llego Tomoyo!! – Y salió corriendo hacia el baño, con la risa de Mitsuki de fondo

- Hola Mitsuki, es hora de comenzar a arreglarnos ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Dijo Tomoyo volteando a todos lados en busca de señales de la castaña

- Ya sabes lo de siempre, apenas se metió a duchar, aunque creo que son los nervios que la traicionan en realidad – Contesto la joven riendo, risa que fue acompaña por Tomoyo

- Bueno, comenzaremos nosotras – Dijo la amatista

**TRES HORAS DESPUES…**

- Tomoyo, Sakura ¿Ya están listas?, Hiraguizawua no tardara en llegar – Dijo Mitsuki

- Si, pasa Mitsuki, tienes que ver esto – Dijo la amatista abriendo la puerta

- Cielos Sakura, no te reconozco – Dijo la peli azul sorprendida de cómo lucia la castaña

- Yo creo que Tomoyo exagero – Contesto la ojiverde sonrojada

- Claro que no, mira ven a ver cómo te ves – Dijo Tomoyo le hizo caireles finos en todo su cabello y le puso una diadema con flores de cerezo en cristal con una preciosa piedra en medio de cada flor le alzo un poco el cabello de atrás para que se le viera mas y no tapara el atractivo de la parte de atrás del vestido, la pinto sutilmente solo con un delineado de ojos en color negro y rímel en sus pestañas, en resumen Sakura parecía una diosa griega como era la idea de Tomoyo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Yo iré abrir, ha de ser Eriol – Fue corriendo Mitsuki a abrir

- Todo quedo como lo imagine – Comento la amatista con una sonrisa

- Gracias Tomoyo, en verdad te lo agradezco – Dijo la castaña abrazando a Tomoyo

- No me lo agradezcas, hoy es tu gran noche así que disfrútala de acuerdo – Dijo la ojiazul – Y no llores que se arruinara tu maquillaje

- Si, lo siento – Se disculpo Sakura

- Bien vamos antes de que a Eriol le dé un ataque de nervios – Dijo Tomoyo riendo y saliendo de la habitación

- Hasta que aparecen chicas, ya es hora de… - NO acabo su oración al ver lo hermosa que se veía Tomoyo – Mi pequeña te ves hermosa, al igual que tu Sakura, Mitsuki, las 3 se ven hermosas – Dijo Eriol, lo que provoco una pequeña risa en las 3 – Cielos, seré la envidia del evento, que bien se siento eso, llevare a las 3 mujeres más hermosas – Lo que provoco que rieran mas –Bueno vámonos – ofreciéndoles sus brazos a las 3 – la noche nos espera – Dijo saliendo con las chicas del apartamento

- Eriol – Dijo Tomoyo un poco temeroso

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el joven confundido por el tono que usara la joven

- El estará ahí ¿Verdad? – Dijo la amatista refiriéndose a Shaoran

- Así es, te lo dije desde un principio, no deberías preocuparte ya que su reencuentro ya estaba escrito – Contesto el ojiazul con seguridad y cuidando que Sakura no escuchara nada ya que ella venia atrás platicando con Mitsuki

- No puedo evitarlo, aunque ya lo sabía siento que Sakura se entristecerá, es eso lo que realmente me preocupa – Contesto la amatista con un semblante entristecido

- Tomoyo cambia esa cara, lo único que lograras es alarmar a la pobre Sakura, mejor anímate y vamos a disfrutar la velada ¿Está bien? – Dijo Eriol con ternura

- Si, tienes razón – Respondió la amatista más alegre

- Bueno princesas suban a la carroza que el baile espera – Dijo el ojiazul cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba el auto que los llevaría al evento

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**MANSION LI**

- ¡¡Meiling!! Apresúrense ya es tarde – Grito Shaoran a las chicas

- Ahí vamos Shaoran, es natural que las mujeres nos demoremos, pero tu problema es que eres esclavo del reloj – Dijo Meiling bajando las escaleras – Pero veras que la demora se justifica y valió la pena iras con una de las mujeres más hermosas del evento

Cuando Meiling dijo eso Ashiara apareció en las escaleras hermosamente vestida, lo que dejo al castaño sorprendido, Ashiara sonrojada fue bajando las escaleras hasta que el joven tomo su mano.

- Meiling tenía razón, la espera valió la pena iré con la mujer más hermosa del evento – Comento el ambarino como cumplido y muy sonrojado – Bueno vamos la noche nos aguarda

- Gracias Shaoran tú también te ves muy guapo – Dijo la joven apenada

- "_Vaya parece que Shaoran quedo sorprendido con la belleza de Ashiara pero me pregunto ¿Qué dejara mas sorprendido y prendado, la belleza de Ashiara o la belleza de Sakura? Aunque no se cuanto habrá cambiado Sakura" _– Pensaba Meiling cuando subían al auto

SALON STARSHINE: EVENTO DE LA BENEFICENCIA

- Hemos llegado, joven – Dijo el chofer de la familia Li

- Perfecto, bien es hora, ¿Ashiara estas preparada para enfrentar a todos los periodistas? Ya sabes que Shaoran es muy importante y el ser parte de su vida, es el ser acosado por los periodistas – Comento la azabacha en broma

- Meiling basta solo la pones nerviosa – Dijo Shaoran molesto

- Lo siento, gruñón, es hora – Dijo la joven cuando el chofer abrió la puerta saliendo ella y después la pareja

- Ha llegado uno de los hombres más codiciados y acaudalados del mundo de los negocios, el magnate Shaoran Li acompañado de su bella prometida y su inseparable prima – Anunciaba una reportera

Mientras Shaoran y las dos chicas caminaban por la alfombra roja la limosina donde venia Sakura arribaba al evento para salir también por la alfombra roja.

- ¡¡¡Ayyyyyyy!!! ¿Por qué hay tantas cámaras? Qué pena – Decía la castaña con terror y vergüenza

- Tranquilízate Sakura es natural que en esta clase de eventos haya muchos periodistas – Decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de la joven

- Tu estas muy tranquila porque estas acostumbrada pero yo no – Decía la castaña

- Ya tranquilas todas que ya nos van a abrir la puerta – Dijo Eriol y en ese momento abren la puerta del auto y Eriol sale tomando la mano de Tomoyo

- Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa ha llegado también el heredero de las empresas Hiraguizawua, Eriol Hiraguizawua y acompañado con más ni menos que de la heredera de las compañías jugueteras Daidouji y famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji – Anuncio nuevamente la periodista cosa que fue escuchada por Shaoran y sus acompañantes y que provoco que voltearan sorprendidos ambos primos

- Esto es increíble Shaoran, es Hiraguizawua y Daidouji, que pequeño es el mundo – Comento Meiling viendo la cara sorprendida del castaño

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto la prometida del joven al ver la cara del mismo

- Viejos amigos de infancia que hacía muchos años que no veíamos – Respondió la azabacha

- Pero esperen vienen mas acompañantes con los herederos, pero son dos chicas totalmente desconocidas pero muy hermosas – Decía la reportera cuando vio salir a Mitsuki primero y atrás de ella Sakura la cual robo las miradas de los jóvenes y las miradas envidiosas de algunas mujeres por su hermosura de diosa pero el mas asombrado de todos fue Shaoran

- Es… es increíble… No… no puede… No puede ser ella – Susurraba para sí el ambarino no pudiéndose creer que fuera Sakura la chica que acababa de bajar de ese auto y asombrado de la belleza que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo

- Shaoran… esto es sorprendente… ella es… ellas es… - Le susurraba Meiling para que Ashiara no escuchara y a pesar de que sabía que Sakura estaría en el evento no pudo evitar sorprenderse y al mismo tiempo preocuparse ya que la belleza de Sakura era superior a la de Ashiara sino que también el castaño estaba muy sorprendido y desde ese momento sabia que el destino de Shaoran, Sakura y Ashiara cambiaria de rumbo y escucho decir a Shaoran

- Sa… Sakura… - Susurro el joven con preocupación, tristeza, alegría y sentimientos que surgían nuevamente en el sin darse cuenta… todo mezclado al mismo tiempo.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Hola aqui estoy de regreso kon el kapitulo 7 que espero sea de su agrado de akellos que les ha agradado la historia y bueno estoy konsiente que me he tardado pero bueno ahorita con el regreso a klases y todas esas kosas de la vida cotidiana han hecho que me atrase kon la historia y bueno komo se habran dado kuenta en el proximo kapitulo por fin habra reencuentro que emocion bueno me despido y no sin antes de agradecer a akellas personitas que me ha dejado comentarios y me ha agragado a favoritos y alertas, si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia puden dejar su komentario que kon mucho gusto se los contestare bueno nox vemox hasta la proxima.... por cierto espero que me sigan apoyando komo hasta ahora y les dejo un adelanto del capitulo 8 que se llamara....

**_UNA NOCHE SORPRESIVA LLENA DE RECUERDOS Y DOLORES PASADOS..._**

- ¿Dijiste Shaoran? - Pregunta de repente la ojiverde sorprendida volteando a ver con ojos de sorpresa al joven hechicero

- Si, Li Shaoran, un gran amigo mio - Respondia el alegre joven

- No, no, no, esto debe ser alguna clase de broma ¿No es así? - Decia Sakura no pudiendose creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando

- Sakura, espera, deja que te explique - Decia Shaoran al ver que Sakura se alejaba presipitadamente y al ver que ella se iba fue tras ella olvidandose por completo de Ashiara la cual se sorprendio y entristecio al ver la reaccion de su prometido con aquella joven, que segun ella acababa de conocer y que no recordaba en esos momentos por la sorpresiva reaccion del joven ambarino el nombre de aquella joven japonesa que conquisto el corazon de su prometido siendo el apenas un niño

Shaoran caminaba presipitadamente atras de Sakura ya que vio en los ojos de la joven no solo sorpresa sino también confusion, tristeza y dolor. Al fin le dio alcance en una parte apartada del evento y la vio recargada en la terraza viendo el cielo, pero parecia que... ¿Lloraba?

- Sakura... - Decia el castaño con duda ya que no sabia si era prudente acercarse a ella

- No... No te acerques, por favor - Decia Sakura con tristeza

- Deja que te explique, por favor - Dijo Shaoran acercandose poco a poco a la joven

La pregunta es....

¿Que tendran que hablar Sakura y Shaoran?....

¿Que le dira Sakura?

¿Por que hay tanto dolor y tristeza al ver a su amigo de infancia?...

Estas preguntas seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo....


	9. Chapter 8

_**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA...**__**CAPITULO 8: UNA NOCHE SORPRESIVA LLENA DE RECUERDOS Y DOLORES PASADOS...**_

* * *

Cuando Sakura arribo al evento sorprendió a más de uno pero el mas asombrado de todos fue Shaoran ya que el volver a ver al chica que llego a ser parte importante de su vida le traía sentimientos confusos.

- Shaoran ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Ashiara con preocupación al ver la cara del joven heredero

- ¿He? – Contesto el castaño saliendo de su ensoñación

- ¿Qué si estás bien? Shaoran desde que bajaron esas personas del auto has actuado extraño – Comento la chica preocupada

- No es verdad, estoy bien enserio, solo que bueno Hiraguizawua y Daidouji eran amigos míos de cuando era niño y el volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo me ha dejado sorprendido, solo eso – Respondió el ambarino tratando de sonar seguro

- Bien si tu lo dices te creo – Contesto Ashiara no muy convencida, ya que su instinto le decía que había algo mas, algo que Shaoran trataba de ocultarle.

- Bueno, entremos hay que ocupar nuestros asientos ya – Comento Meiling para tratar de cambiar el tema

- Si, tienes razón, vamos – Dijo Shaoran agradeciendo en silencia a Meiling por cambiar el tema

- Shaoran hace un momento tenias cara de miedo y aun la tienes, yo se que si esa chica resulta ser Sakura será un gran golpe sorpresivo pero sino cambias ese semblante lo único que lograras es que Ashiara llegue a sus propias conclusiones - Advirtió Meiling con un tono serio

- No puede ser ella Meiling, ya que no sentí el aura de Sakura, así que no creo que se ella – Comento el ambarino a su prima pero más que nada para convencerse así mismo

- ¿Qué no es Sakura Kinomoto a quien vimos bajar de ese auto? Shaoran deberías ser ciego, ya que es muy parecida, además viene con Tomoyo y Hiraguizawua ¿No crees que sea demasiada coincidencia? – Replico su prima tratando de hacerlo ver lo que ambarino tanto se esmeraba en negar – Mejor acepta que no quieres reconocer que la chica que vimos hace un momento es Kinomoto.

- Basta Meiling, ya no me digas nada lo único que provocaremos es que Ashiara se preocupe o empiece a deducir cosas que no debe saber… al menos por ahora – Dijo Shaoran con un semblante serio

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, Shaoran – Respondió Meiling dando por terminada la conversación y tomando asiento en la mesa que les correspondía

**EN LA ALFOMBRA ROJA…**

- Ya tranquilízate Sakura ya pasamos todos los periodistas, ya solo esperamos que nos asignen nuestra mesa – Dijo Tomoyo a su amiga ya que aun no se tranquilizaba de lo anterior

- Sabes Tomoyo, cuando bajamos sentí una presencia… una presencia poderosa y que se me hace familiar, sin embargo, no logro recodar de donde la conozco – Dijo Sakura con un semblante pensativo

- Sakura, olvida eso está bien, hoy es tu gran noche, ya luego pensaras en de quien era esa presencia ¿De acuerdo? – Replico la amatista sonando convincente ya que ella se imaginaba de quien era aquella presencia

- Si, lo sé, pero… no era solo una, eran dos y muy poderosas, pero solo una se me hizo conocida – Siguió diciendo la castaña como si no escuchara a Tomoyo

- Basta Sakura, deja de pensar en esas presencias, además ya vamos a entrar a la recepción – Dijo Eriol con tono divertido – Yo también las sentí pero no son auras malignas, así que hagamos lo que venimos hacer y eso es a divertirnos

- Eriol tiene razón, bueno entremos que Mizuky ya se nos adelanto – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

**EN LA RECEPCION DEL EVENTO… **

Y tal como paso a fuera Sakura, Tomoyo y Mizuky robaron muchas miradas varoniles. Ya con todos en sus asientos se apagaron las luces del lugar solo dejando iluminando el pequeño escenario en el cual se encontraba el anfitrión de la recaudación.

- Buenas noches a todos, el Hospital Campus Clamp y asociados les da la bienvenida a la recaudación anual para recaudar fondos para brindar un mejor servicio a todos aquellos que lo necesiten – Comenzó diciendo el anfitrión con una gran sonrisa – Bueno tenemos muchas números para esta noche, comencemos con el primero que es la cena que tenemos preparada para todos ustedes, bien les deseo buen provecho y disfruten la velada.

Así comenzó una velada que estaría llena de sorpresas para los antiguos card captors.

La cena transcurrió de forma amena todos platicando, riendo y de más pero para un joven hechicero aun había muchas preguntas sin respuesta y que lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

- Esta deliciosa la cena – Le decía Ashiara al heredero Li, pero este no le ponía mucha atención ya que buscaba con la mirada a otra persona.

- Si, esta deliciosa – Contestaba mecánicamente el ambarino sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le decía su prometida

- Con su permiso, tengo que ir al tocador un momento – Dijo de repente la joya de los Shirou, pero con un tono que denotaba tristeza.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo Li Shaoran? – Dijo Meiling molesta mirando al castaño con el seño fruncido.

- No me suceda nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Shaoran tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

- Shaoran, por mucho que lo niegues y trates de disimularlo se te ve lo nervioso y lo distraído, y todo eso comenzó a notarse desde que vimos bajar a Sakura de ese auto – Le reprimió su prima un poco molesta.

- Y si así fuera ¿Qué? – Dijo el ambarino de forma altanera no sabiendo el motivo de la molestia de la azabacha

- Podrás ser un magnate codiciado, jefe del Clan Li y del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y un hechicero poderoso, pero aun así no dejas de ser un despistado y distraído que no se da cuenta de nada aunque pase bajo sus narices – Contesto Meiling a la defensiva dejando al castaño confundido ya que no sabía a qué se refería su prima

- Meiling ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? – Replico el castaño ya también molesto ya que no tenía idea de porque le hablaba en ese tono altanero y molesto

- Y todavía lo preguntas, tengo que decirte las cosas para que te des cuenta, me refiero a Ashiara, se fue triste al tocador, al parecer ella ha notado lo mismo que, que estas nervioso, distraído y no solo eso sino también de a dónde se dirige tu mirada y esa dirección es hacia Sakura Kinomoto y tu prometida ha notado que ves a otra mujer, además de que tus hay… - En ese momento Meiling se quedo callada ya que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia

- ¿Qué hay en mis ojos, Meiling? ¿Qué es lo que ha notado Ashiara y tú? - Pregunto Shaoran no sabiendo que era lo que habían visto en el

- Nada Shaoran, y ya pongamos punto final a esta conversación, por que en cualquier momento puede llegar Ashiara y Shaoran… deja de verla y cambia ese semblante, antes de que Ashiara descubra la identidad de que a quien estás viendo es a Sakura Kinomoto, la persona a la que le prometiste que sería lo más valiosa para ti y si tu prometida descubre que la estas mirando le hará mucho daño, ¿Entendiste? – Le aconsejo la joven china al ambarino

- De acuerdo, creo que esta vez tienes razón – Dijo Shaoran con tono de resignación

- Solo espero que Ashiara no descubra que ella es Sakura – Comento la joven china con tono preocupado

**EN OTRA MESA…**

- Sakura te noto inquieta ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Mizuky con curiosidad

- Es que… desde hace un rato siento al extraño – Respondió Sakura haciendo que su amiga la viera con extrañeza y llamara la atención de Tomoyo – Es como si alguien me viera fijamente, solo que… no logro ubicar de donde proviene esa mirada

- A lo mejor es solo tu imaginación – Dijo Mizuky con una tenue sonrisa

- Si, tal vez solo sea eso – Contesto la castaña pero Tomoyo si se había percatado de aquella mirada y se dio cuenta que venía de parte de Shaoran lo que daba a entender que lo había impactado la belleza de Sakura o que se había dado cuenta que ella era Sakura

- Bueno, iré un momento al tocador enseguida regreso – Dijo la ojiverde poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al tocador

Pero en el tocador se encontró con una persona que formaría parte de su destino ya que Ashiara se encontraba en ese momento en el tocador con un semblante que denotaba mucha tristeza

- Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba Sakura viendo que la chica derramaba algunas lágrimas

- Si, me encuentro bien, gracias – Respondió Ashiara aun sin voltear a ver a la joven que le hablaba

- Entonces, ¿Por qué llora? Se nota en usted mucha tristeza, si necesita desahogarse con alguien puede contarme que le pasa – Le ofreció la castaña sinceramente

- Es que… lo que sucede es que siento que mi prometido no me quiere, es como si de repente haya vuelto a encontrar algo valioso que estaba perdido – Decía la joven aun con lágrimas

- ¿Por qué piensa eso? – Preguntaba la ojiverde confundida ya que no entendía a que se refería la misteriosa joven

- Lo siento, solo estoy diciendo locuras, pero gracias por escucharme – Agradecía la prometida del castaño volteando a ver al fin a la joven que la había escuchado

- No se preocupe, además todos alguna vez necesitamos la comprensión de nuestros semejantes – Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa radiante que denotaba mucha sinceridad en sus palabras

- Si, tiene razón, muchas gracias, bueno me retiro sino las personas con las que vengo se preocuparan – Dijo la joven china con agradecimiento

- Por cierto, no pienso eso de su prometido, ya que por algo se comprometió con usted y si la ve con lágrimas en los ojos lo único que provocara es que se preocupe por usted – le aconsejo Sakura

- Si supiera porque es que estamos comprometidos – Decía Ashiara con un semblante triste lo que hizo que Sakura la viera con confusión – Lo siento de nuevo estoy diciendo cosas extrañas y si tiene razón solo lograre preocupar a Shaoran si me ve así

- ¿Cómo dijo? – Pregunto la ojiverde sumamente sorprendida ya que creyó escuchar el nombre de una persona en especial, y al ver que la chica la miraba con extrañeza prefirió retractarse de su pregunta – Perdón estoy actuando como una loca no haga caso a lo que dije

- Hasta pronto y gracias – Se despidió la prometida del heredero Li saliendo de la habitación

Cuando Sakura salía del tocador pensaba lo hablado con aquella joven lo cual provocaba que caminara sin ver por dónde iba

- ¿Realmente dijo Shaoran? No debo estar desvariando, tal vez si dijo Shaoran pero debe tratarse de otra persona, si eso debe ser – Pero iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que hizo que tropezara con alguien y cayera al suelo – Lo siento iba muy distraída y no me fije por donde caminaba

- No se preocupe señorita – Decía una voz fuerte pero a la vez cálida y suave la cual le ofrecía una mano para que se pusiera de pie la cual ella acepto gustosa pero Sakura se llevo la sorpresa de su vida

- Muchas… muchas gracias – Agradecía la castaña sorprendida por el físico de Shaoran y él movido por la curiosidad de saber si ella era Sakura se atrevió a preguntar quién diría que tropezaría con la joven que lo impresiono desde que había arribado al evento

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Podría decirme su nombre? – Pregunto Shaoran a la joven nervioso y a la vez ansioso por la respuesta

- Si, no hay problema, mi nombre es… - Pero Sakura no pudo terminar de decirle

- Sakura, ya es hora, anunciaran los puestos – Decía Mizuky acercándose a la pareja y jalando a la castaña del brazo ya que anunciarían a los becados

- Ha si claro, disculpe joven con su permiso – Decía la ojiverde mientras era jalada por Mizuky

- Después de todo Meiling tenía razón, ella es Sakura – Decía para sí mismo el ambarino dirigiéndose a su mesa – Y es muy hermosa

- Caray Sakura que joven tan guapo es con quien estabas hablando heee… - Comentaba Mizuky dándole un codazo a la castaña

- Si, es un joven muy atractivo – Decía la maestra de cartas restándole importancia

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – Preguntaba curiosa la amiga de la castaña

- Pues no alcanzo a decírmelo porque me llamaste – Contestaba Sakura - ¿Pero por qué tanta curiosidad por el hombre?

- Cielos Sakura que no viste lo guapo que era – Contesto la chica

- Hay Mizuky, nunca cambiaras – Decía la castaña con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde estabas Shaoran? Ashiara ha ido a buscarte porque no venias – Decía Meiling pero noto que su primo no le hacia el menor caso – Shaoran ¿Qué sucede? Vienes como si hubieras visto un fantasma

- Pues casi, Meiling… hable con ella – Decía el ambarino pero Meiling no comprendía a lo que se refería su primo

- ¿Con ella? ¿Cuál ella? – Preguntaba la azabacha con duda

- Con… con Sakura – Contesto Shaoran viendo como su prima cambiaba su semblante por uno muy sorprendido

- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Cuál fue su reacción? – Preguntaba la ojirubí desesperada

- Ninguna, no alcance a decirle quien era – Contesto el joven hechicero

- ¿Dónde estabas Shaoran? Te fui a buscar y no te encontré – Decía Ashiara que tomaba asiento lo que hizo que Meiling y Shaoran no pudieran terminar de hablar

- Fui por una bebida al bar pero como hay mucha gente yo creo que no nos vimos – Le contesto el ambarino con una tierna sonrisa

_**MIENTRAS EN OTRA MESA**_

Sakura estaba sentada esperando el momento en que anunciaran los puestos sin embargo una duda rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

- Sakura… Sakura –Decía Tomoyo mientras posaba su mano por la vista de la castaña – ¡¡Sakura, despierta!! – Dijo más fuerte

- ¿He? – Despertó Sakura de su ensoñación - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Tomoyo?

- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, desde que regresaste con Mizuky has estado así de distraída – Respondió la amatista – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que regresaras así?

- Es que… - Dudaba la ojiverde el decirle – Hay Tomoyo júrame que si te digo no te burlaras ni nada por el estilo ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto que no me burlare – Contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Es que cuando frui al baño platique con una chica que creo menciono el nombre de… - Dudando continuar – De Shaoran, cuando salí venia tan sumergida en eso que dijo la chica y tropecé con un chico muy guapo a decir verdad – Relataba un poco sonrojada cuando dijo sobre el físico del misterioso chico.

- Eso quiere decir que te gusto un muchacho Sakura, ya era tiempo – Dijo la amatista muy feliz

- No es eso Tomoyo – Respondió la ojiverde muy sonrojada – Prometiste que no te burlarías

- No es burla, Sakura, anda sígueme contando sobre el misterioso chico – Contesto la pelinegra

- Sí, bueno, cuando me dio la mano y pude ver su rosto, sentí que… - Continuaba la castaña levemente confundida – que lo conocía, es mas por un momento creí ver nuevamente a…

No pudo continuar ya que en ese momento anunciaban el momento más importante para los chicos ganadores de la beca su presentación ante el personal del hospital y algunos accionistas.

- Bueno señoras y señores este evento no solo es organizado para la recaudación de fondos para el Hospital sino también para presentar al nuevo equipo de diagnostico del Campus Clamp que trabajaran bajo la dirección del doctor Ishiro Shibata – Decía el que dirigía la reunión – Bueno sin más preámbulos recibamos a estos cuatro jóvenes que se esforzaron al cien para obtener esta beca ellos son **Shinji Taira, Takayuki Narumi** de Hong Kong egresados de la Universidad de espacialidades medicas Campus Clamp recibámoslos con un caluroso aplauso – en eso dos luces se encienden mostrando a los nombrados al pasar hacia el escenario – Y por ultimo recibamos a Mizuky Hayase y Sakura Kinomoto ambas originarias de Japón graduadas de la universidad de Hakuryo – También poniéndoles luces mientras pasaban al escenario solo que Sakura caminaba muy sonrojada

- Vaya, Sakura no ha cambiado su forma de ser – Dijo Meiling al ver el sonrojo de la castaña - ¿Verdad Shaoran? – Pero el joven no le respuesta nada ya que veía el escenario como si fuera algo maravilloso - ¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran? – Mientras pasaba una mano por la mirada del joven

Pero lo que no notaban era que Ashiara se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de la situación ya que notaba como el Heredero Li veía a aquella joven avergonzada en el escenario y eso no solo comenzaba a molestarle sino también a entristecerla

- Bueno jóvenes reciban una gran felicitación por este logro – Decía Ishiro Shibata – Es por ello que les entrego esta medalla y diploma como prueba de este triunfo logrado – Entregándoles dichos presentes

- Bien, ahora sigamos con el baile – Dijo el anfitrión dando la señal para que comenzaran a tocar una melodía

- Shaoran, deberías invitar a Ashiara a bailar – Dijo Meiling – Anda dile

- De acuerdo – Respondió el joven resignado – Ashiara, ¿Te gustaría bailan esta pieza conmigo? – Ofreciéndole una mano y con una sonrisa radiante

- Si, por supuesto que me gustaría – Contesto la bella joven tomando la mano que le ofrecía su prometido y notablemente feliz

_**EN OTRA MESA…**_

- Querida Tomoyo, sería un honor para mí que me concedieras esta pieza – Decía Eriol con ternura

- Y para mi seria un placer el aceptarla – Contesto Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y caminando con Eriol a la pista

- Vaya, esos dos derrochan miel por todo lugar que pisan – Comentaba Mizuky

- Tal vez así sea, pero… a pesar de ello son una pareja muy feliz – Respondió Sakura melancólica

- Disculpen señorita, mi amigo y yo quisiéramos que nos permitieran esta pieza – Decía una voz varonil a sus espaldas

- ¿He? – Dijo la castaña sorprendida – Pero si son nuestros compañeros de trabajo

- Claro que aceptamos – Respondió Hayase – Verdad Sakura – Tomando la mano de Shinji y dirigiéndose a la pista

- ¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo? – Preguntaba Takayuki personalizando su forma de hablar ya que Sakura lo había encantado

- Si, está bien – Decía la ojiverde poniéndose de pie

Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música hasta que todos tuvieron que cambiar de pareja pero casualmente a Sakura le toco bailar con el joven Li ero ella sin sospechar la identidad del mismo

- Nos volvimos encontrar, después de todo – Decía el ambarino con una sonrisa

- Si, así parece – Contesto Sakura respondiendo a la sonrisa del joven con otra igual de radiante

Y así bailaron ambos en silencia pero al mismo tiempo se veía en la pareja cierta atracción y afinidad misma que no descifraban ninguno de los dos en ese momento, la música se acabo y Takayuki se acerco a la pareja con una sonrisa

- Fue una gran coincidencia encontrarnos accidentalmente y después bailar juntos, gracias joven – Decía Sakura agradecida

- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… - Respondió Shaoran sin pensar lo que podría acarrearle esa respuesta, sorprendido a Sakura con su respuesta

- Solo puede existir lo inevitable… - Completo Sakura en un susurro y muy sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que tú sabes… - No pudo terminar ya que Takayuki regreso con Ashiara a un lado

- Vaya te toco bailar con mi pareja – Decía Takayuki que traía a Ashiara de la mano – Bueno te entrego a tu chica – Decía dirigiéndose al ambarino – Y gracias por el baile – Diciéndole a la prometida del Heredero Li y tomando la mano de Sakura para irse, la cual mientras caminaba con Takayuki volteo su mirada nuevamente a Shaoran y regresándola con un semblante pensativo y con duda hasta que…

- Por cierto, gran baile Shaoran – Dijo Takayuki de repente dirigiendo su vista al castaño

- ¿Dijiste Shaoran? – Pregunto de repente la ojiverde sorprendida y comprendiendo al fin todo, volteando nuevamente su vista a ver al joven con ojos de sorpresa.

- Si, Li Shaoran, un gran amigo mío y supongo que su bella prometida ¿Cierto? – Respondió el alegre joven sin sospechar nada

- No, no, no, esto debe de tratarse de alguna clase de broma ¿No es así? – Decía Sakura no pudiéndose cree lo que está viendo y escuchando y al ver el silencia sepulcral que había cayó en cuenta que no era ninguna broma sino la realidad

- Sakura, espera, deja que te explique – Decía Shaoran al ver que Sakura se alejaba precipitadamente y al ver que ella se iba fue tras ella olvidándose por completo de Ashiara la cual se sorprendió y entristeció al ver la reacción de su prometido con aquella joven, que según ella acababa de conocer ya que no recordaba en esos momentos por la sorpresiva reacción del joven ambarino el nombre de aquella joven japonesa que conquisto el corazón de su prometido siento un todavía un niño

Shaoran caminaba a paso rápido atrás de Sakura ya que vio en los ojos de la joven no solo sorpresa sino también confusión, tristeza y dolor. Al fin le dio alcance en una parte apartada del evento y la vio recargada en la terraza viendo el cielo, pero parecía que… ¿Lloraba?

- Sakura… - Decía el castaño con duda ya que no sabía si era prudente acercarse a ella

- No… no te acerques, por favor – Decía Sakura con tristeza

- Deja que te explique, por favor – Dijo Shaoran acercándose poco a poco a la joven

- ¿Qué me expliques qué? ¿La razón por la que nunca regresaste? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres explicar?, porque de ser así, te pido que te ahorres el discurso, ya que… ya vi la razón. Que ingenua y tonta me vi, tenía que haberme dado cuenta desde que me dijiste aquella frase que solo conocíamos aquellos que estábamos involucrados con las carta Clow y tú en vez de decirme quien eras en realidad te lo guardaste, cuando tu… cuando tu ya sabias quien era yo – Decía la chica con dolor y renuente a escuchar al ambarino y dándole la cara por fin al joven y al hacerlo Shaoran vio en sus ojos tristeza, dolor, confusión y decepción, lo cual demostraba con lagrimas que derramaba en ese momento

- Sakura… yo… - Contestaba el joven sin saber que decir ya que si dio cuenta que Sakura estaba herida – Escucha, no es lo que piensas, lo que paso es un tanto complicado de explicar y diferente a lo que piensas, si no regrese a Japón no es porque no haya querido, fue por que las responsabilidades me agobiaban y con el tiempo… - No sabía si decirle eso ya que tal vez con eso le heriría mas, pero sabía que Sakura necesitaba saber la verdad

- Con el tiempo… Dímelo – Decía la ojiverde tristemente y temiendo la respuesta, pero sabiendo que era necesario saberlo

- Con el tiempo… los recuerdos de mi infancia pasaron a segundo término y con el pasar del tiempo pasaron a ser lo último en lo que pensara hasta que terminaron por desvanecerse de mi vida – Le respondió Shaoran también con tristeza al ver que de los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura brotaban mas lagrimas

Hubo un silencia sepulcral en donde ambos jóvenes no se atrevían a verse a los ojos manteniendo la cabeza cabizbaja hasta que por fin Sakura se deicidio a hablar

- Yo… yo te espere días, semanas, meses hasta que se convirtieron en años – Decía la castaña volteándose nuevamente a la terraza y viendo al cielo como si regresa al pasado – Cuando me di cuenta que te había esperado por años, decidí que tal vez lo mejor sería odiarte, odiarte para crearme un escudo en el cual no doliera tu ausencia y tu recuerdo haciéndome a la idea de que todo lo referente a ti no había sido más que solamente una ilusión que ya era tiempo de dejarla ir y empezar a vivir la realidad – Confeso Sakura lo cual hizo que Shaoran alzara la vista mostrando en su rostro sorpresa, tristeza y decepción al ver que Sakura trato de hacer eso para olvidarlo, ya que no creía que la dulce joven fuera capaz de crear aquella clase de sentimientos para enterrar el pasado y los recuerdos pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la castaña – Pero sabes, mientras más intentaba hacerlo, más aumentaba mi tristeza – Dijo la chica volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica – Y es cuando comprendí que no era bueno lo que estaba creando alrededor mío y tuyo ya que eran recuerdos demasiado bellos como para echarlos a perder con un sentimiento tan vil como ese y fue cuando toma la decisión de hacerlos lo que eran, recuerdos del pasado que debían quedarse ahí… en el pasado de la infancia y comenzar a vivir como en lo que me había convertido… en una adulta – Termino de relatarle mostrándole al fin una sonrisa sincera ya que se percato que está mal reprocharle al joven algo que había pasado muchos años atrás, pero Shaoran era todo lo contrario ya que estaba molesto, pero consigo mismo por haberle hecho pasar aquel sufrimiento a Sakura que era la persona que menos lo merecía además que había sido alguien muy valioso para él.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Por fin despues de tanto batallar aki les traigo la octava entrega de mi fic espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo el cual se dio a conocer el reencuentro entre nuestros dos protagonistas... ojala me deje sus comentarios, sugerencia y hasta quejas son muy bien recibidas bueno me despido esperando hayan disfrutado de la lectura de este nuevo capitulo..._**

**_Espero tambien poder hacer los siguientes capitulos lo mas rapido posible ya que este si que se tarde una eternidad bueno nos veremos en la siguiente entrega de esta historia..._**

**_Nos vemox..._**


	10. Chapter 9

_**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA...**_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 9: EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO DIA…_**

Amanecía un nuevo día en la mansión Li, Shaoran despertaba pensando en lo acontecido el día de ayer recordando todo después de que Sakura le confesara todo aquello por lo que paso.

_Flash Back***_

_- Yo… lo siento mucho la tristeza que te hice pasar – Decía el ambarino muy arrepentido lo cual provoco que Sakura abrirá los ojos sorprendida – Nunca fue mi intención herirte de esa manera, de verdad estoy… - Pero la castaña no lo dejo terminar _

_- Tranquilo Shaoran, todo eso ya paso, así que sigamos siendo amigos ¿de acuerdo? – Contesto la ojiverde – En todo caso soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas por la manera en que te trate hace un momento, así que sigamos siendo amigos ¿sí? – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa – Por cierto, es mejor que vayas a ver a tu acompañante, porque me imagino que quedo desconcertada por la escena de hace un rato, así que mejor ve y explícale, porque ella si le vas a deber una explicación y una disculpa _

_- Sí, creo que tienes razón ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Shaoran ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica._

_- No, ve tu, yo me quedare un rato más aquí – Respondió la castaña mirando hacia el cielo._

_- ¿Segura? – Dijo el castaño dudoso_

_- Sí, segur, anda ve no quiero que tengas complicaciones con tu invitada, yo me quedare a pensar un rato mas aquí, este lugar es muy tranquilo, como el parque pingüino ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa – Además es muy hermoso y tiene una bella vista me sentiré muy bien aquí – Pero al ver que el joven dudaba el dejarla sola dijo – Anda ve, nos cometeré ninguna locura o me tirare desde el balcón si es lo que piensas – Dijo con una risa divertida que provoco otra en el castaño_

_Fin Del Flash Back***_

Aquel recuerdo hizo que el ambarino mostrar otra sonrisa ya que hacía mucho que no reía de esa manera de algo o en dado caso con alguien.

- _"No cabe duda, Sakura sigue siendo aquella chica dulce, tierna, alegre y divertida"_ – Pensaba el joven al recordar a su amiga de infancia pero al recordar en la hermosa mujer que se había convertido y en lo encantadora y hermosa que se veía en la noche de ayer se sonrojo furiosamente, además que resulte ser muy comprensiva – _"Tal vez si la hubiera ido a buscar años atrás, posiblemente ella sería mi prometida"_ – Este pensamiento provoco que su sonrojo volviera así que sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos ya que recordó que el ya tenía una prometida y que estaba a punto de casarse y no podía darse el lujo de siquiera pensar eso - ¡¡¡Pero qué locuras estoy pensando!!!

- Shaoran, ya es tarde es hora de desayunar- Decía Meiling del otro lado de la puerta

-Bajare en seguida, solo me daré un baño – Respondió el heredero Li

Con esa respuesta bajo Meiling aun curiosa por saber todo lo que había hablado con la joven Kinomoto.

- Gracias por la comida, Madre, hermanas me retiro a la empresa – Decía el joven hechicero en cuanto término de desayunar haciendo una reverencia.

- Espera Shaoran, yo me iré contigo – Decía su prima también poniéndose de pie – Con su permiso tía.

- Adelante, que tengan buen día – Decía Ieran Li

En cuanto salieron de la mansión Li en el lujoso auto de la Familia Li, Meiling no espero para empezar con el interrogatorio.

- Shaoran ¿Qué sucedió ayer? – Pregunto la azabacha son rodeos

- ¿Qué sucedió con qué? – Dijo el castaño tratando de evadir la conversación tan incómoda que Meiling quería iniciar

- Pues con Sakura, ¿Qué otra cosa? – Contesto Meiling exasperada

- Pues… - Dudaba contarle el joven hechicero

- No me trates de evadir el tema Li Shaoran, porque sabes de sobra que no podrás – Le advirtió Meiling.

- De acuerdo, te lo contare – Contesto Shaoran con voz de resignación

Y así de camino a la Corporación Li, Shaoran le relato todo lo acontecido con Sakura.

- Así que todo eso te dijo – Decía Meiling un poco sorprendida con la reacción de Sakura – Nunca pensé que vería Kinomoto exaltada – decía en tono divertido

-Ni yo, cuando me dijo todo eso me sentí… terrible – Explicaba Shaoran viendo por la ventana - Ya que yo nunca sería capaz de lastima a Sakura y sin embargo le hice daño

- Pues si quieres enmendar tu error deberías comenzar cuanto antes – Le aconsejo Meiling.

- Así y ¿Cómo si se podría saber? – Pregunto el ambarino con tono irónico.

- Para empezar podrías por ir a visitarla a su casa, por la dirección no te preocupes yo te la conseguiré – Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Pero como que ir a visitarla a su casa, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca Meiling Li? – Contesto Shaoran muy sorprendido con la propuesta de su prima

- ¡¡Qué bien!! Sabía que te encantaría la idea – Respondió Meiling como sino escuchara lo que le decía el joven hechicero y bajando del auto dejando a Shaoran con la palabra en la boca

- ¡¡Meiling estás loca!! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, ¿Me has escuchado?!! – Grito Shaoran provocando que la gente lo voltease a ver raro y Meiling solo le alzo la mano en forma de despedida sin voltearlo a ver.

* * *

En el departamento de Sakura, Mizuky y Tomoyo preparaban el desayuno, Tomoyo decidió mudarse al departamento con las chicas ya que se sentía muy sola en el otro pero más que otra cosa por insistencia de Mizuky y Sakura

- Esa Sakura, aun no se levanta y hoy es nuestro primer día, creo que irá a despertarla sino llegaremos tarde al trabajo – Comentaba Mizuky caminando rumbo a la habitación de la castaña

- Espera, Mizuky – Dijo Tomoyo de repente con una sonrisa divertida y poniendo la mesa – Mejor ven y siéntate a desayunar y aprecia el espectáculo

-¿Espectáculo? ¿Cuál espectáculo? – Preguntaba curiosa la joven ojiazul

- Solo espera y vera, Sakura se levantara en un instante, observa tres, dos, uno ahora – Y en ese momento se oyó un estruendo en el cuarto de la ojiverde un grito

- ¡¡No puede ser, se me hace tarde!! – Gritaba la castaña corriendo rumbo al baño para alistarse provocando que las otras dos chicas apareciera una gotita en sus nucas

- Ves, te lo dije – Comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida

- Si, tenías razón pero no creo que alcance a desayunar – Decía Mizuky preocupada

- Oh, claro que si lo hará, no por nada conozco a Sakura desde niña – Respondió la amatista y en ese momento salió Sakura del baño corriendo hacia su habitación y en menos de dos minutos salió y desayuno tan rápido que casi se ahoga con la comida

- Listo, vámonos Mizuky – Dijo Sakura jalando a la chica – Nos vemos al rato Tomoyo

- Ves te lo dije nuevamente Mizuky – Grito Tomoyo agitando su mano en modo de despedida y con una sonrisa

- Hemos llegado, yo pensé que llegaríamos tarde – Decía Sakura aun agitada por la carrera que había emprendido de su casa al hospital

- Si, pero no teníamos por que correr tanto – Comento Mizuky

- Bien, subamos al departamento que nos corresponde – Dijo la castaña subiendo al ascensor - ¿Crees que ya haya llegado el doctor Ishida?

- No lo sé, oye por cierto, quería preguntarte quien era ese chico que se fue detrás de ti en el evento – Pregunto la chica muy curiosa - A decir verdad era muy guapo y atractivo, vaya que tienes buen ojo Sakurita – Dándole un codazo a la joven

- ¡¡Mizuky!! Qué cosas dices – Respondió la ojiverde sonrojada por los comentarios de su joven amiga

- Oh vamos, dime quien era, de donde lo conoces – Decía la ojiazul mientras Sakura ponía cara de sorpresa – No me veas así, es obvio que se conocen por la forma en que reaccionaron ambos así que no trates de ocultarlo Sakura Kinomoto

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Contesto Sakura resignada – Su nombre es Shaoran Li y fue mí… mi amigo de infancia hace diez años

- Con que tu amigo de infancia he Sakurita – Decía Mizuky con tono irónico – Oye, espera un segundo, dijiste Shaoran Li – Dijo sorprendida cuando al fin capto toda la información dicha por la maestra de cartas

- Si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – Dijo Sakura extrañada por la reacción de su amiga

- ¡¡Sakura por dios!! Todo este tiempo has conocido a Shaoran Li, presidente de las corporaciones Li, heredero universal de la fortuna de la dinastía Li que es la cuna matriarcal de la economía en china, uno de los magantes más codiciados mejor conocidos como Xiao Lang Li y tu ni en cuenta, Sakura si que eres una distraída de olimpiada – Dijo Mizuky muy sorprendida

- ¿Y tú de donde sabes todo eso sobre Shaoran? – Pregunto Sakura viendo raro a su amiga

- De algo llamado revistas, el salía muy seguido en portadas de diversas revistas, así como en notas, reportajes y cosas así, pero claro como a ti todo eso se ye hacen o hacían cosas vánales pues ni por enterada estabas – Respondió la ojiazul

- Si, así parece – Contesto la antigua card captor restándole importancia

- Bueno, hemos llegado a la oficina que nos corresponde – Dijo Mizuky – Entremos.

Al entrar ya estaban sus dos compañeros platicando animadamente y tomando café

- Parece que alguien llego antes que nosotras Sakura – Comento la ojiazul alegre

- Así es, si que son madrugadores… - Dijo Sakura esperando que le dijeran sus nombres

- Oh, perdón, Shinji Taira – Se presento Shinji alegre ofreciéndole una mano a Sakura la cual fue correspondida gustosamente.

- Y yo soy Takayuki Narumi es un placer – Dijo Takayuki con una gran sonrisa

- El placer es todo mío, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – Respondió la castaña – Pero pueden decirme Sakura con toda confianza

- Buenos días chicos, bienvenidos a su primer día de trabajo – Dijo el doctor Ishida – Bueno es hora de comenzar, este es su primer caso, aquí está el historial del paciente léanlo y me dicen su opinión de acuerdo

* * *

Sonó el timbre del departamento que habitaba Sakura y al instante Tomoyo corrió a abrir

- Hola mi pequeña – Decía el joven Hiraguizagua a Tomoyo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Pasa Eriol, en seguida estaré lista y nos vamos – Dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia su cuarto

- Si, yo esperare cuanto sea necesario – Respondió el ojiazul y así espero alrededor de diez minutos

- Listo vámonos, solo quería dejarle una nota a Sakura para que no se preocupara – Comento la amatista

- Oye Tomoyo dime ¿Qué pasa con Kerberos? ¿Mizuky ya sabe de su existencia? – Pregunto Eriol curioso

- Aun no, ya le había comentado a Sakura que deberíamos ya decirle sobre su existencia y estuvo de acuerdo, solo que bueno tanto Sakura como yo estamos buscando el momento y la manera indicada para que no se desmaye en ese momento – Comentaba Tomoyo divertida – Por el momento aun se queda en el cuarto de Sakura pero ya está desesperado por andar libremente

- A ya entiendo – Dijo la reencarnación de Clow con una sonrisa

- Por cierto se me olvidaba – Decía la heredera Daidouji - ¡¡Kero!! Ya puedes salir – Grito la joven

- Por fin, ya estaba muy desesperado – Comentaba el pequeño guardián - ¿Cuándo se acabara esto?

- Pronto, ya decidimos que se lo contaremos a Mizuky así que no desesperes – Le consolaba Tomoyo – Bueno es hora de irme, te deje un postre en la nevera y recuerda que Sakura estará aquí cerca de las nueve hee

- Si, a esa hora tengo que regresar al cuarto de Sakura – Decía Kero con voz desilusionada – Diviértanse – Dijo a modo de despedida

- Si, gracias, hasta más tarde – Comentaba la amatista saliendo del apartamento

- Pobre Kerberos, tener que pasársela escondido – Comentaba el ojiazul

- Pues sí, pero todo esto se acabara pronto – Comentaba la amatista muy segura.

* * *

TOKIO, JAPON

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – Decía Touya sorprendido a un Yukito sumamente sereno

- Si, mi deber es proteger a Sakura a toda costa y bueno eso obviamente no lo puedo hacer tan lejos así que conseguí un empleo en Hong Kong y parto dentro de tres días

- De una vez te aclaro una cosa, no quiero que ninguna clase de pervertido se le acerque a mi hermana y mucho menos ese mocoso de Shaoran Li – Decía amenazante el hermano mayor de Sakura

- Veo que Kerberos te tiene muy bien informado de los detalles – Respondió Yukito con una sonrisa divertida

-Eso no importa pero si ese mocoso se le acerca más de lo debido o le hace daño da por seguro que lo sabré y no durare en tomar el primer vuelo a Hong Kong

-Touya, a veces creo que eres muy exagerado – Decía Yukito con su interminable paciencia – Debes de entender que Sakura ya no es una niña y tarde que temprano hará su vida tal y como tú lo has hecho

- Pero no con el mocoso, eso nunca lo aceptare – Contesto el mayor de los Kinomoto con terquedad

- Así sea con Shaoran Li u otro hombre tendrás que aceptarlo, porque no solo es decisión de Sakura sino que mas importante… es su felicidad, elija a quien elija lo que a ti mas te interesa es que ella sea feliz, ¿No es así?, Touya – Dijo sabiamente la identidad falsa de Yue

Al ver que Yukito tenía razón prefirió ya no hacer ninguna clase de comentarios ya que sería en vano porque sabía de sobra que su amigo saldría con otro que le daría la razón a Yukito.

* * *

HONG KONG, Hospital Campus Clamp

- Vaya si que fue un caso complicado – Comentaba Sakura estirándose y guardando sus cosas en su casillero para retirarse a su casa

- Si, así es pero es muy emocionante además de que lo hiciste muy bien – Decía Mizuky halagando a su amiga por su buen desempeño

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Preguntaba la ojiverde con voz apenada

- Tu amiga tiene razón – Dijo una tercera voz entrando al cuarto – Tu desempeño fue muy bueno

- ¿He? Muchas gracias Takayuki, tu también lo hiciste muy bien – Contestaba Sakura al joven con las mejillas sonrojadas por el elogio de sus dos compañeros de trabajo – Bueno me adelanto todavía tengo que ir a dejar unos documentos que me faltaron, hasta mañana Takayuki… Mizuky te veo en la salida – Dijo saliendo la ojiverde dejando a los jóvenes solos

- Ahora si me vas a decir que te traes con Sakura heee, querido colega – Dijo Mizuky con diversión

- ¿De qué hablas? – Contesto Takayuki tratando de hacerse el desentendido

- No trates de ocultarme cosas, a diferencia de Sakura yo soy muy observadora y creo que Sakura te gusta ¿No es verdad? – Afirmo la ojiazul con voz divertida

- No, mal interpretas apenas y la conozco – C Contestaba el joven nerviosamente

- Mmm yo no lo creo así pero bueno, me voy que Sakura me ha de estar esperando – Dijo la ojiazul saliendo de los casilleros y dejando al joven pensando seriamente lo que le dijo su compañera

- Que chica tan más loca como puede pensar que me gusta Kinomoto – Hablaba para sí mismo el joven – Si, acepto que Sakura es hermosa y tiene una gran personalidad pero solo es mi compañera de trabajo además de que…

- Si continuas haciendo eso, cualquiera que te escuche va a pensar que estás loco - Decía su amigo Shinji desde la puerta

- Si, tienes razón suerte que solo hiciste tu – Dijo el joven divertido soltando una carcajada

- Y bueno, que hablabas con tu amigo imaginario de los casilleros – Pregunto curioso el joven

- Pues Hayase que salió con una locura, dice que Kinomoto me gusta ¿Cómo ves? – Dijo Takayuki irónicamente

- ¿Y qué tendría eso de malo? – Comentaba su amigo – Kinomoto es una chica realmente hermosa y muy simpática lo que la hace interesante ¿Qué tendría de extraño que te gustara?

- Oye, oye no me vengas con lo mismo que Hayase, además apenas nos hemos visto en dos ocasiones como podría gustarme tan rápido – Decía el joven tratando de negar algo que más adelante se dará cuenta que era cierto

- Lo que tu digas amigo pronto me darás la razón – Contestaba Shinji – Bueno vamos a descansar – Dijo saliendo ambos de los casilleros

* * *

Ya después de un rato Sakura y Mizuky disfrutando de una película esperando a que Tomoyo llegara de su salida con Eriol, pero en ese momento ingresa la amatista.

- Les deje en el recado que no me esperaran despierta – Comentaba Tomoyo sentándose en el sillón a ver la película con sus amigas y tomando algunas palomitas

- Sakura dijo que te esperáramos y pues nos pusimos a ver una película – Contestaba Mizuky - ¡¡Hay mira Sakura!! Si cumplió su promesa y regreso por ella aun después de muchos años y tú que decías que eso era improbable que pasara – Comentaba la joven nostálgica pero Tomoyo noto que esa película le había traído viejos recuerdos a su amiga y Sakura solo observaba la pantalla con melancolía - ¿No es maravilloso? – Pregunto la joven Hayase

- ¿Qué es maravilloso? – Preguntaba Sakura con incredulidad

- Pues obvio que el amor de tu vida regrese por ti porque te ama y aunque pasaron muchos años no te olvido y cumplió con la promesa que te hizo tiempo atrás – Decía Mizuky con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Eso… eso solo pasa en las películas románticas como esta, esto solamente es fantasía y nada de esto se apega a la realidad, es por eso que hay que saber diferencias la fantasía de la realidad para que no te rompan el corazón y las ilusiones – Dijo la ojiverde con tristeza recordando que ella hace tiempo atrás quería vivir una fantasía como la acaba de negar o en todo caso de ver en la película – Me voy a dormir

- Pero Sakura dijiste que… - No puedo continuar Mizuky con lo que iba a decir porque Sakura la interrumpió

- Si, lo sé, solo que de repente no me sentí bien, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Sakura saliendo rápidamente de la sala

- Pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Además dijo que quería hablar conmigo algo importante pero que teníamos que esperarte, no entiendo que pude haberle pasado – Dijo Mizuky viendo el pasillo por donde se había ido la castaña pero la amatista si sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga y era que los recuerdo de su adolescencia relacionados a Shaoran Li la habían atacado con el transcurrir de la película y eso solo dejaba en claro que la herida y tal vez los sentimientos de Sakura no estaban cerrados del todo, es por ello que la amatista no fue tras ella ya que sabía que eso solo Sakura podría darle solución .

-_ "Pero… ¿Hasta cuando Sakura? Hasta cuando lo dejaras ir eso solo te está afectando y te hace daño y sé que si voy tras de ti lo único que lograre tal vez es confundirte mas"_ - Pensaba Tomoyo pero después dijo – Mizuky, algún día Sakura te contara toda su historia pero hasta entonces no le preguntes su reacción y mucho menos el porqué de ella o sobre su historia ¿Está bien? – Le dijo serena Tomoyo

- Si, de acuerdo – Contesto la joven confundida

- Y cuando lo haga entenderás muchas cosas que pasaron y que puede que sucedan pero hasta que ese día llegue no le menciones nada sobre esto y sobre todo de su pasado – Volvió a recalcar Tomoyo – Bueno creo que también es hora de irnos a dormir nosotras – Y así ambas se fueron a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

_**hola bueno por fin les traigo este nuevo capitulo de la eternidad deseada y realmente pido disculpas a todos aquellos que han esperado el capitulo pero pues no hace mucho acabe el capitulo y bueno la vdd me hacia falta inspiracion pero creo que ya ha regresado la vieja yo jiji bueno les agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios y me han agregado tanto a favoritos de autor y de historia como de los de alerta y bueno espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible y bueno tambien pido una diskulpa por no responder sus comentarios pero hay veces que no tengo tiempo ya que esta computadora la dividimos entre varias personas por lo cual solo nos toca un determinado tiempo.**_

_**Bueno sin mas les dejo kon el capitulo y que espero les haya gustado por que esta historia es para ustedes y espero tambien mandarles pronto un adelante del siguiente capitulo bueno me despido...**_


	11. Chapter 10

**LA ETERNIDAD DESEADA****CAPITULO 10. EL COMIENZO DE LA REESCRIPCION DE UNA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINJI**

- Takayuki apresúrate, se nos hace tarde – Decía Shinji desde la puerta mirando su reloj con impaciencia – Como es posible que no hace mucho entramos a trabajar y tú sigues pareciendo un oso invernando

- Escucha, no quiero que se te haga tarde, adelántate en seguida te alcanzo – Decía el joven asomándose desde su habitación

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto su amigo inseguro

- Si, seguro, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi – Declaro Takayuki

- Esta bien, pero no te demores – Dijo Shinji cerrando la puerta

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SAKURA.**

- No, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, Touya – Balbuceaba Sakura aun dormida mientras Kero intentaba despertarla.

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito el pequeño guardián – Es hora de levantarse, además de que escuela hablas, si tu ya trabajas, Mizuky se fue hace quince minutos porque tu no desper… - En ese momento pero se tapo los oídos al oír el estruendoso grito de la joven

- ¡Haaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo que Mizuky ya se fue? Ya es muy tarde solo un milagro me hará llegar temprano – Decía mientras se levantaba y se iba al baño para bañarse como rayo

- Hay Sakura, Sakura, tu amiga te vino a despertar muchas veces pero tú no oyes nada – Respondió el pequeño guardián

- Ahora si ya se despertó – Decía Tomoyo que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta

- Tomoyo que cruel eres, porque no me despertaste – Reprochaba la castaña mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera

- Hay Sakura claro que lo intente pero no despertabas así que sabía que despertarías tu sola – Decía la amatista con una sonrisa

- Ya me voy – Dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo le daba un sándwich – Gracias

- Bueno vamos – Dijo la joven diseñadora

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Sakura confundida

- Si, es que voy a buscar empleo- Comenta la amatista mientras ambas salían del apartamento

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

En las transitadas calles de Hong Kong un automóvil deportivo negro recorría a toda velocidad aquel suburbio en el cual iban el joven heredero Li y su escandalosa prima.

- Ve más rápido Shaoran – Decía Meiling desesperada

- Meiling voy al límite de velocidad, si tanta prisa tenias que llegar te hubieras venido más temprano con uno de los choferes – Dijo Shaoran con su típico seño fruncido.

- Me hubiera tardado más, con esas limosinas y choferes lentos – Dijo la ojirubí cruzando los brazos

- Es por eso que me hiciste manejar, por tus prisas – Comentaba el joven hechicero algo alterado – Además no entiendo por qué tanta prisa en llegar a ese lugar

- Da vuelta a la derecha – Dijo la joven – Primero casi nunca toma el auto que te regalaron en tu ultimo cumpleaños, siempre está ahí parado y de vez en cuando es bueno que lo saques no siempre debes depender de los choferes, segundo iría más rápido contigo que con los choferes, porque no quiero llegar tarde a ver a esta persona y tercero ¡eres mi primo! Y como tal puedes hacerme este favor además esto también te concierne a ti ya que es también asunto de la empresa – Concluía la joven

- Así y ¿Quién es esta persona? – Pregunto el ambarino

- Es la nueva diseñadora de publicidad y vestuario y todo lo que tenga que ver con diseño de imagen en lo que respecta a la nueva campaña publicitaria de las empresas Li, así que como podrás darte cuenta está persona es muy importante ¿Satisfecho? – Concluyo la ojirubí

- Y ¿Por qué rayos tengo que ir por ella a su casa?, si tanto quiere el trabajo ella tenía que haber ido a la empresa – Decía el castaño testarudo

- ¡Porque si y ya basta, Shaoran! Además ya casi llegamos, así que pon tu mejor cara – Le dijo Meiling – Estaciona el auto en ese edificio

Al estacionarse bajaron del auto y en ese momento salió Tomoyo y atrás venia Sakura agitada ya que se había regresado porque había olvidado su celular en el apartamento.

- Buenos días Meiling, Li – Saludaba Tomoyo a ambos primos

- Hola Tomoyo – Respondía Meiling muy alegre - ¿Y Sakura? – Pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a Shaoran

- Ah fue por su móvil, lo olvido en el apartamento, así que no ha de tardar – Contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa conspiradora

- ¡Meiling! Ven acá un momento – Dijo de repente el castaño con semblante molesto

- Si ya voy – Dijo la ojirubí sabiendo que se avecinaba – ahora regreso Tomoyo, deja que escuche la letanía de Shaoran – Dijo dirigiéndose junto con su primo a un lado del auto

- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Comenzó Shaoran notablemente molesto

- Hay Shaoran eres sordo, ya te había dicho que venimos por la diseñadora publicitaria que es Tomoyo – Dijo Meiling fingiendo inocencia

-Sí, claro, te conozco Meiling así que es mejor que me digas que tramas – Dijo el castaño

- No tramo nada, primito – Decía la pelinegra con inocencia – Aunque por otra parte ya sabes donde vive Sakura, ya podrás visitarla – Dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo al joven

- ¡Pero qué dices, Meiling, acaso perdiste la razón! – Contesto el ambarino alterado – Como se te ocurre si yo estoy comprometido

- Hay ya basta Shaoran, no es para tanto, además dijiste que querías enmendar tu error – Respondía la joven con calma

- Yo nunca dijo eso – Contraatacaba el heredero Li

- Hay no importa, además no tiene nada de malo Tomoyo y Sakura son nuestras amigas desde la infancia, así que deja de alterarte – Reprochaba Meiling – Y vamos con Tomoyo que ya la dejamos sola – Caminando ambos hacia Tomoyo y en ese momento llega la joven Kinomoto muy agitada al grado de no darse cuenta quien estaba ahí

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Shaoran sin pensar

- Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe – Dijo la joven que estaba agachada tratando de recuperar el aliento sin darse cuenta quien le hablaba

- Vaya Sakura, no has cambiado nada – Dijo de repente Meiling lo que causo que Sakura alzara la vista y viera a los primos Li

- ¡Ah! ¿Q… qu… qu… que hacen aquí? – Preguntaba la castaña muy nerviosa y sorprendida mirándolos desde el piso ya que había caído de sentón de la sorpresa

- Hemos venido por Daidouji – Contestaba el castaño un poco nervioso y ofreciéndole una a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Sakura miraba a Shaoran y luego a su mano y así lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que finalmente la acepto y se puso de pie

- ¡Aaaaaaaa! Es verdad se me hace tarde – Dijo la ojiverde

- Si quieres te llevamos, el Hospital nos queda de paso – Dijo de repente Meiling justo cuando Sakura iba a comenzar su carrera al Hospital

- No quiero ser una molestia – Dijo la ojiverde apenada – Además solo es a unas calles de aquí

- Tonterías, sube pero iras adelante porque yo tengo que planear cosas con Daidouji – Dijo Meiling

- Pero yo… no estoy segura que… - Dijo Sakura dudosa

- Nada de peros, sube – Dijo la ojirubí mientras subía a Sakura al auto – Vámonos Shaoran

- "_No sé qué planeas Meiling, pero sea lo que sea lo sabré y cuando lo sepa no podrás llevarlo a cabo" _– Pensaba el castaño mientras se montaba en el automóvil

Durante el trayecto los castaños iban sumidos en el silencio el cual pronto se convirtió en incomodo mientras Tomoyo y Meiling hablaban de la nueva campaña publicitaria hasta que Sakura se atrevió a romperlo

- Y… ¿A qué te dedicas Shaoran? – Pregunto Sakura viendo hacia su ventanilla

- Hee… pues yo dirijo las empresas de mi familia desde hace algunos años – Comento el joven viendo el camino

- Pero supongo que sigues practicando magia ¿No es así? – Pregunto la castaña con curiosidad por fin volteando a ver al joven

- Así es, nunca deje de practicarla, siempre trato de aprender algo nuevo sobre magia – Respondió Shaoran como si fuera lo más obvio

- Si eso supuse, pero entonces tienes un gran poder, ya que ahora estoy segura que fue tu presencia la que sentí el día de la recaudación y a decir verdad era un poder extraordinario – Dijo la ojiverde muy animada

- Si, y gracias a eso me convertí en el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, pero practique muchos años para llegar a serlo – Dijo el joven heredero volteando a ver a la castaña poro al verla la joven tenía cara de sorpresa y estupefacción que preocupo al joven

- ¿Tu eres el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente? – Pregunto la joven como no pudiéndose creer lo que había escuchado

- Si, ¿Pero porque la pregunta? – Dijo el heredero Li viendo la rara expresión de la joven Maestra de Cartas

_Flash Back***_

_- Es por eso que tanto misterio, Eriol – Dijo Sakura con preocupación – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, la insistencia de kero por ver a Yue, después la práctica para aprender a ocultar mi presencia y por último tu que me decías que me ayudarías a aumentar mi nivel de magia – Finalizo sentándose en el sillón_

_- Siento habértelo ocultado, pero primero necesitaba comprobar que aun se llevaba a cabo esa ley, pero ahora que estoy seguro era justo que te enteraras - Dijo Eriol viendo como la castaña seguía pensativa_

_- Y lo entiendo Eriol, solo que no me tranquiliza el hecho de saber que pueden quitarme la cartas por mi incompetencia para dominarlas – Comentaba la ojiverde aun con cara pensativa – Y más un si se que la única manera de seguirlas conservando es luchar contra la esposa o la prometida del Jefe Supremo ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil va a ser?_

_- Si, lo sé solo que no te lo dijimos porque primero necesitaba cerciorarme que esa tradición se llevara aun a cabo – Explicaba Eriol seriamente – Y ahora que estoy seguro tenía que decírtelo para que no fuera muy sorpresivo y más que otra cosa era por la presión que tenías por tu traslado a Hong Kong_

_Fin del Flash Back***_

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Pregunta Shaoran volteando a ver a la castaña

- No, nada… solo recordé algo – Contesto la ojiverde tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

- Está bien, ya llegamos – Dijo el joven hechicero

- Si, muchas gracias – Agradeció cortésmente la joven mostrándole un deslumbrante sonrisa lo que provoco que Shaoran volteara la vista hacia otro lado sonrojado, lo cual no noto la joven doctora – Adiós Meiling, Tomoyo nos vemos en la noche, aaaah es verdad se me hace tarde – Saliendo corriendo hacia la entrada del Hospital

Las chicas rieron de la acción de la castaña mientras Shaoran la veía con ternura y una cálida sonrisa

- Heee… Shaoran ya podemos irnos, Sakura ya entro – Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa picara provocando que Tomoyo riera en voz baja y Shaoran la viera de mala gana – Por cierto que bueno que el gruñón de Kinomoto dejara venir a Sakura a Hong Kong

- Si, supieras, Touya no hizo otra cosa más que tratar de que Sakura se quedara en Japón, le sacaba pretextos y más pretextos para que Sakura no viniera – Platicaba Tomoyo recordando todas las tretas del hermano de la castaña

- Me lo imaginaba conociendo a ese sujeto – Dijo la ojirubí con una graciosa cara de enfado

- Sakura tiene todo el derecho de cumplir su sueño importando poco el pensamiento de amargado de Kinomoto – Interviniendo el ambarino

- Fue lo mismo que le dijimos todos, hasta su esposa se lo hizo tratar de ver pero ya saben lo cabeza de alcornoque que puede llegar a ser mi primo – Decía Tomoyo – Se escudaba con cosas como que clase de pervertidos había aquí, que su deber era cuidar de su hermana o que Sakura no podría sobrellevar la vida de una ciudad como esta y demás cosas sin sentido

- Ese sujeto necesita una terapia, está loco – Decía Meiling – Es increíble que haya logrado encontrar esposa – Provocando que todos rieran

**HOSPITAL CAMPUS CLAMP**

- Hola Sakura – Decía Takayuki mientras entraba a los casilleros donde guardaban sus pertenencias

- Hola Takayuki, también se te hizo tarde – Dijo la joven

- sí, es lo malo de ser perezoso – Contestaba el joven provocando que Sakura riera

Y así ambos subieron al ascensor platicando trivialidades hasta que llegaron a su piso y vieron que su jefe ya estaba comenzando el diagnostico de ese día

- Bueno parece que alguien dará horas de clínica cuando acabemos de este diagnostico – Dijo su jefe cuando vieron entrara ambos jóvenes

- ¿Horas de clínica? – Pregunto Sakura confundida

- Así es, doctora Kinomoto, la primera regla en mi departamento es la puntualidad en los quince minutos que usted llego tarde pudo haber muerto nuestro paciente mientras usted dormía muy cómodamente en su cama

- Pero yo… lo siento – Dijo la ojiverde bajando la mirada

- No hay pero que valga, como sanción hará 3 horas de clínica cada uno, así el diagnostico acaba a las 12 de la noche, está claro, así que más vale que hagan un buen trabajo para que no salgan tan tarde, tomen sus asientos – Concluyo el médico en jefe

**HORAS DESPUES…**

- ¿Ha dónde vas Sakura? – Pregunto Mizuky viendo que Sakura se dirigía a otro lado

- Al área de clínica – Contesto la ojiverde

- Pero Sakura es nuestra hora de comida – Le contesto Mizuky viéndola con reproche

- Si, lo sé pero puedo adelantar una hora para no quedarme tan tarde, a este paso saldré en la madrugada – Contesto la joven

- Oh, entiendo – Dijo la chica viendo como Sakura iba al área de clínica

- Bueno veamos, tomare este paciente – Decía la ojiverde a la enfermera de recepción tomando un folder rojo y entrando a un consultorio

- Buenas tardes – Saluda una voz masculina

- Buenas tardes soy la Doctora Kinomoto, bien dígame cuáles son sus síntomas – Dijo Sakura volteando a ver a su paciente el cual se le hizo muy conocido

- Pues veamos, últimamente me duele la cabeza pero bueno eso se lo atribuyo al estrés que he tenido en estos días – Decía el joven

- Ha ya veo, y porque ha estado bajo estrés – Preguntaba la ojiverde

- Es porque soy abogado – Contesto el chico con una sonrisa – Por cierto ¿tu sabias que los abogados existían desde tiempos de la edad media?

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo Sakura curiosa y captando su atención

- Si, de verdad, pero era una profesión muy peligrosa porque si perdía el caso era castigado dependiendo del rango de la persona que defendías al grado de que podrían perder la cabeza – Contaba el joven viendo como a la castaña le brillaban los ojos de asombro

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía – Decía la joven asombrada – Yo nunca hubiera estudiado esa carrera si hubiera sabido que me cortarían la cabeza

- Y no solo eso también… - Pero no pudo continuar porque una joven de cabello marrón y ojos cafés entro tomando al joven por el cuello

- Eres increíble, otra vez con mentiras ya deberías de dejar de engañar a la gente Takashi Yamazaki – Gritaba la joven ahorcando al joven

- ¿Takashi Yamazaki? –Pregunto la ojiverde sorprendida – Wooooooooow es increíble y tú debes ser Chiharu, pues claro eres la única capaz de descubrir cuando Yamazaki dice mentiras

-He, pero ¿quién es usted? Y ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? – Dijo la joven confundida

- Soy yo, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto – Decía la castaña radiante de felicidad

- ¡Woooooow! Eres tu Sakura, años sin saber de ti – Dijo Chiharu abrazando a la joven doctora – Mira Takashi es Sakura

- Kinomoto Sakura, increíble, quien diría que te encontraríamos en Hong Kong – Decía Yamazaki – Pero y ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es una larga historia, pero no solo estoy yo, esta Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling, todos se alegraran de verlos – Decía Sakura muy feliz

- Hay alegría, me gustaría verlos – Comentaba Chiharu

- Estoy segura que ellos también querrán verlos en cuanto les diga que están aquí - Dijo la castaña

- Oye, sabias que los reencuentros como estos son a causa de la magia, se dice… - Comenzaba nuevamente el joven abogado

- Ahora no Yamazaki – Dijo la joven Mihara tapándole la boca a Yamazaki

- Bueno mejor sigamos con tu consulta Yamazaki – Dijo Sakura

Y así transcurrieron las horas, nada le quietaba a Sakura la alegría el reencontrarse con Chiharu y Yamazaki fue una felicidad inmensa pero entre las horas de diagnostico y las de clínica hicieron que Sakura y Takayuki salieran cerca de las 11 de la noche del Hospital, ambos agotados y con hambre

- Esto me sirvió de escarmiento no vuelvo a llegar tarde al trabajo – Comentaba Takayuki agotado

- Lo mismo digo – Contestaba Sakura mientras ambos salían del Hospital – Bueno nos vemos mañana – Se despedía Sakura caminando al lado contario del joven doctor

- Oye ¿no quiere que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya es tarde para que andes por ahí sola – Sugirió Takayuki serio

- No, muchas gracias, no quiero molestar, no te preocupes yo vivo cerca de aquí llegare rápido, además tu al igual que yo estas agotado, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar – Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto el joven dudoso

- Si, segura – Contesto la castaña

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió Takayuki caminando hacia su casa

Sakura caminaba rápidamente porque a pesar de todo ya era noche para que caminara sola por las calles de Hong Kong, pero de un momento a otro se asusto ya que vio que un auto la seguía, así que empezó a correr hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo lo que hizo que se asustara ya que la persona que conducía el automóvil se había bajado de él y fue el mismo que le tomo del brazo

- ¡Suélteme! – Grito Sakura jaloneando la mano de aquel sujeto hasta que le soltó una sonora cachetada a aquel hombre – ¡Dije que me soltara! – Contesto la castaña muy asustada hasta que alzo la vista para encarar a aquel hombre

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hay, se que les dara ganas de matarme con esta lentitud en esta historia pero no he tenido inspiracion y hasta vecha sigo asi no se como continuarla ya tengo algunas ideas en mente y que espero llevar a cabo muy pronto y seguirla bueno espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y me deje comentario que es lo que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y claro me inspiran bueno espero nos veamos pronto.**_


End file.
